Cassopolis Diamonds
by Larisa-ts
Summary: *2do en las series de 'Lakefic'* Tori y Jade regresan al lago para encontrar que su lugar favorito donde pasar el rato se va a la quiebra. *JORI* Traducción de 'Cassopolis Diamonds' de Medlie Skyth.
1. La Marina

**Disclaimer:** Traducción de 'Cassopolis Diamonds' de Medlie Skyth.

Victorious ni la historia me pertenecen.

**N/T: Esta es una secuela de Lakefic, así que si no la han leído primero pasen para entender mejor esta.**

* * *

><p>"¿Ya llegamos? ¿Ya llegamos? ¿Ya llegamos?"<p>

Era verano, y mi familia iba en camino hacia la casa de lago de mi abue. Estaba continuamente picando a mi papá en el hombro, tratando de conseguir algún tipo de respuesta de él y molestarlo mientras conduce.

"Jaden, ¡si no te detienes ahora mismo, voy a dar la vuelta!"

"No la alientes querido…" Mi madre suspira.

Poco sabían ellos de que en realidad estaba emocionada esta vez. Para su sorpresa, no dije otra palabra durante todo el viaje.

Tomo una foto de la gran torre de agua con las letras en ella. No tan impresionante como las grandes letras en Hollywood, pero estaba emocionada de verlas. ¡Por fin estábamos aquí! Y Diamond Lake estaba justo adelante.

Juego ansiosamente con mi collar mientras nos acercamos a la casa. De el colgaba una llave pequeña que giraba con mis dedos; he estado usándola todos los días desde que estuve aquí hace como un año. No sólo es la razón por la que estoy viva, sino un importante símbolo de mi amistad única con mi ex enemiga Tori Vega.

"Estamos aquí Jade". Mi padre anuncia, y estaciona el auto.

CAP 1: La Marina

"¡Cariño, ayuda a tu padre con estas bolsas!" Mi madre me regaña, pero instantáneamente me dirijo al lado de la casa hacia al lago.

El sonido de botes de motor y motos acuáticas sobre el lago trae recuerdos. Aunque, mientras busco por la superficie, no hay signos del Jet negro. Por supuesto, Tori aún no debe estar aquí. Aún era de mañana, y la fogata no iba a empezar hasta que la noche callera.

"¡JADE!" Mi madre llama.

Supongo que puedo tolerarlos, por ahora.

Después de arrastrar mis bolsas arriba a mi habitación, envió un mensaje rápido a Tori. No quería que supiera que la extrañaba tanto como lo hacía, pero de verdad estaba ansiosa por verla.

Mi padre subió las escaleras, y olvide que este dominio ya no era seguro. El verano pasado, sólo éramos yo y abu, y ella era muy floja para subir las escaleras por sí misma. Papá había echado un vistazo a mi recámara antes de continuar por el pasillo hacia su habitación. Odio como siempre me está vigilando…

Mi teléfono suena.

'Mira por tu ventana'

¿Qué…?

Me levanto y abro las cortinas del balcón. Al principio no veo nada, pero efectivamente un vistazo más de cerca revela al Jet negro andando alrededor de la isla. Sabía que era buena en el, ¿pero como cielos le hace para textear en esa cosa?

Salgo y la veo mientras da unas cuantas vueltas más alrededor de la isla. Desciendo por un costado de la casa (una técnica que me enseño el verano pasado) y me encuentro con ella en el muelle.

"Tori". Sonrío mientras se quita el casco. "¿No tienes miedo de que vayas a tirar tu teléfono al lago?"

"Mm, no sería la primera vez". Se ríe.

Después del comentario, se inclina y me planta un beso en los labios. "Yo… espero que no te moleste". Se sonroja, a pesar del gesto dulce que acaba de tener. "Te extrañe mucho".

"Yo también te extrañe".

Decidimos no quedarnos mucho rato platicando, considerando el odio de mi abuela hacia la familia de Tori… y su Jet negro. Antes de que se fuera, Tori me da los detalles de la fogata. Era en casa de uno de los amigos de su tío esta vez; pero me dijo que ella felizmente me recogería si no me molesta llegar un poco tarde.

"Te mando un texto si necesito un aventón". Contesto. Asiente y enciende el Jet.

Así que voy y hago toda la rutina – oh, ¡hola abu! ¡Qué bueno verte de nuevo! Bla, bla, todo eso de la familia. Tomo una foto de la casa fantasma y se la envío a Cat, junto con una foto de esa agua cítrica que parece gustarle, prometiéndole llevarle un poco. Ajusto el televisor arriba para grabar mis realities favoritos, pero no espero ver ninguno de ellos si este verano es algo parecido al pasado. Después de todo esto, sólo ha pasado media hora.

"¿Papá?" Digo, aproximándome a mi padre en la cocina.

"Jade, ¿mamá te dijo dónde guardo los dulces?" Pregunta.

Obviamente solo hay una cosa en su mente ahora, como siempre, y eso es comida. "Abue me dijo que no tengo permitido decirte dónde están los dulces". Respondo. "Pero, tal vez te diga si…"

"Jovencita, no creas que puedes sobornarme para dejarte salir esta noche". El me regaña anticipándose.

"Eso es una pena". Suspiro. "Oí que trajo snickers. De los grandes".

Sus ojos se ensanchan. "…solo no le digas a tu mamá". El cede.

Sonrío con orgullo. "Están en el gabinete de arriba del refrigerador en la cochera".

En la cena, mi padre habla de como estaría 'bien' dejarme estar afuera un poco más tarde de lo usual.

"Considerando que es un poco mayor ahora, y son vacaciones de verano".

Ambas, mi madre y mi abuela lo ven fijamente con incredulidad. "Tengo un presentimiento de que hubo chocolate extraviado de la taza de los dulces". Abu suspira. "Jade, cuando te pido que guardes un secreto–"

"Mira, mi amiga y yo sólo nos vamos a reunir en la Marina". Digo abruptamente. "Es sólo esta noche, y juro que por el resto de la semana volveré a las diez treinta o cualquiera que sea el maldito toque de queda".

Hubo una pausa por un momento, hasta que finalmente mi abue habla.

"Jade querida, no creo que eso sea posible".

Me levanto enojada. "¡Increíble! ¿No me puedes dejar salir por una sola noche?"

"No, dulzura. Lo que quiero decir es… que tú y tu amiga no pueden IR a la Marina". Ella reitera.

Cruzo mis brazos y espero por algún tipo de lógica que aparezca con la explicación.

Mi madre suspira. "Lo que tu abuela quiere decir es que la Marina está cerrada".

Me siento y respiro profundo. Ella acaba de decir… que nuestra Marina… está…

"Quieres decir, que, ellos están cerrando temprano hoy, ¿no?"

Mi madre niega con la cabeza.

"¡Nop! ¡Ese destartalado, viejo lugar está cerrando para SIEMPRE!"

"¡HAROLD! ¡Cállate!" Mi abuela regaña a mi padre. "Barb es una buena amiga nuestra, y tu hija ama ese lugar".

Él vuelve a masticar en silencio su bistec.

Me hundo más en mi asiento. No puedo estar escuchando esto ahora mismo… mi lugar favorito para salir, el único refugio de todos los lugares locos en este lago, se está yendo. Me pregunto si Tori sabe.

"Creo que aún están empacando si quieres ir corriendo allá una última vez". Mi madre dice, pero antes de que incluso pueda terminar su oración yo estaba fuera de mi asiento y tomando mí abrigo.

Cuando llego, noto en Jet negro afuera en el muelle. Era el único aquí, a diferencia del verano pasado cuando había varias descompuestas atracadas para rentar.

"Tori". Digo cuando entro.

"¡Jade!" Ella responde, dejando caer su teléfono. "¿Te llego mi mensaje?"

"Lo escuche de mis padres". Admito. "¿Dónde…?"

Antes de que pueda terminar mi oración, Barb sale del cuarto de atrás con sus brazos llenos con cajas de mudanza.

"Ambas están aquí". Ella suspira. "¿Les importaría ayudarme? Esta espalda no es lo que solía ser".

"¡No voy a ser parte de la destrucción de este lugar!" Tori anuncia, a pesar de la mucha comida gratis que Barb le daba, es obviamente muy tarde para eso.

"Jade, ¿cariño?" Ella intenta, pero niego con la cabeza.

Barb deja caer la caja en una mesa, luego se deja caer en una silla. "Chicas, están tomando esto muy duro, ¿no?"

Ambas asentimos.

"¿Ustedes creen que es fácil para mí? ¡Yo prácticamente vivía aquí en el verano! Ahora no tengo trabajo ni un lugar a donde ir".

"¿Cómo te puede hacer esto tu jefe? Es tan injusto". Suspiro, recogiendo las astillas de la mesa de madera.

"No hay nada que podamos hacer al respecto. La renta está subiendo mucho, no podemos quedarnos con nada de lo que nos queda en la tienda, y el estado dice que si no desalojamos aquí en una semana máximo, ellos mismos nos echarán". Ella explica tristemente, luego prosigue a levantar la caja.

Incluso la rockola estaba cubierta es plástico de burbujas, esperando a ser puesta en una caja. El lugar siempre ha tenido una aura solitaria, pero nunca vi a la Marina así de deprimente.

"¡Tal vez podamos juntar el dinero para mantenerla abierta!" Tori sugiere en un tono esperanzado. "¡Podríamos hacer una venta de pasteles, y decirle a todos que compren algo para apoyar a la Marina!"

"Ellos no compraban mi comida antes. Dudo que estén interesados en hacerlo ahora". Barb suspira. "Además, ¿tienes idea de cuánto cuesta un local en la avenida de un lago?"

"Entonces no hay manera de salvar este lugar, es lo que estás diciendo". Reitero.

"Jade…" Tori gime.

Ella tenía que admitirlo en algún momento. Tori claramente no quería renunciar a este lugar, pero ella tenía que darse cuenta de que algunas cosas son inevitables.

Nos despedimos de Barb y el resto antes de salir por la puerta. Tori y yo nos sentamos en la banqueta cerca del lago, ahora, viendo uno de nuestros favoritos lugares ser destruido.

"Esto es tan triste". Ella suspira, lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos.

"Vámonos". Sugiero. "Aún está la fogata, ¿no?"

Ella asiente rápidamente, incapaz de hablar en este momento.

Incluso con las olas chocando bajo en Jet negro, las cosas simplemente parecían silenciosas. Finalmente, llegamos a la casa del vecino de Greg donde la fogata estaba tomando lugar.

"¡Todos, Tori está aquí!" El tío Greg dice y todos los ebrios brindan.

"Hey…" Ella arrastra la palabra, caminando hacia el fuego.

La sigo, y tomamos asiento en las sillas para jardín alrededor de las llamas.

"¿A quién traes contigo cariño?" Greg pregunta, tomando asiento junto a nosotros.

"¿No te acuerdas de ella?" Miriam pregunta. "¡Es Myka Symons!"

"¡Oh, sí!" Greg sonríe recordando. "¿Cómo estás Myka?"

"En realidad Myka Symons es mi nombre falso". Respondo. "Mi verdadero nombre es Jade Wheeler".

Obviamente ninguno de esos es mi verdadero nombre, pero en nombre de la seguridad del lago…

"¡Rayos, sabía que no tenía una hija de dieciocho años!" Miriam responde.

Todos aquí ya estaban borrachos, salvo yo. Oh, y Tori, quien estaba deprimida para tomar siquiera un malvavisco.

"Anímate". Sugiero. "Encontraremos un nuevo lugar donde pasar el rato".

"¿Cómo dónde? ¿La Isla Serena?" Ella bufa. "La Isla Serena no tiene helado, o música de ancianos, ¡o Barb! Jade, ¡no es lo mismo!"

"¿Están de humor para un poco de karaok–?"

"¡NO!" Ambas gritamos al unísono cuando la tía de Tori, Sal, se nos acerca.

"¡Dios! ¡Está bien!" Ella se aleja.

"Debe haber algo que podamos hacer…" Tori contempla en agonía.

* * *

><p><strong>NT: ¡Listo! Aquí está la segunda parte para todos, esta es más aventura que la pasada, espero que igual les guste, yo creo que está es la que más me gusta de las tres, disfrutenlo y no olviden dejar review para opinar.**

**Jaden y Barbra están así en el original, así que... como sea, estos cap están más cortos, así que tardare menos en actualizar.**

**Dedicare este cap a Nunzio Guerrero, porque es un buen fan de Lakefic, así que pensé en dedicarselo. Espero que le guste y a todos los demás también.**

**Que tengan un buen día =)**

**N/T: ¡Listo! Por fin la secuela, **


	2. Diamond Lake

**Disclaimer:** Traducción de 'Cassopolis Diamonds' de Medlie Skyth.

Victorious ni la historia me pertenecen.

CAP 2: Cassopolis Diamonds

* * *

><p>No me quede mucho, considerando que mis padres aún me creían en la Marina despidiéndome. Tori me dejo en casa, y decidió irse ella también a casa en vez de quedarse en la fiesta. La música continúo resonando desde la casa, y hacía difícil irse a dormir.<p>

La mañana siguiente, me despierto por una llamada de teléfono.

"Son las seis de la mañana, mejor que sea algo bueno". Bostezo mientras contesto la llamada de Tori.

"¡Te veo afuera de la Marina en cinco minutos!" La chica loca dice emocionada antes de colgar.

"Espera–" Digo, pero es demasiado tarde.

Me lleva cinco minutos sólo salir de la cama, y otros diez cambiarme, etc. Para cuando llego a la Marina, Tori estaba afuera hablando con Barb.

"_¡Finalmente!_" Ella empieza a decir mientras me acerco.

"¡Ni siquiera se hacen cinco minutos caminando, sabes!"

"Barb, ¡dile a Jade lo que me dijiste!" Tori presiona, ignorando mi última explicación.

"Oh, querida. Sólo es una historia". Barb suspira.

Sin embargo, Tori aún parecía emocionada sobre algo, y prosiguió con la historia por su cuenta. "Entonces, anoche estaba hablando con mi tío Greg sobre cómo este lugar estaba cerrando, y él me dijo…"

~~~ Flashback ~~~

"¡Bueno ya era tiempo!"

"¿Qué quieres decir? ¡Ese lugar es asombroso!" Tori discute con su tío borracho.

"¡Ese lugar destartalado es tan viejo como varias de las leyendas de por aquí!" Él balbucea.

"Entonces estás diciendo que la gente de aquí también es vieja". Tori se burla. "¡No eres de mucha ayuda!"

~~~ Flashforward ~~~

"¿Esta historia va a alguna parte?" La desafío.

"¡Se paciente!" Ella regaña. "Como sea, mi tío estaba hablando realmente sobre algún mito sobre este lugar hace algún tiempo, así que investigue un poco y resulta que en su camino de regreso, ¡el ferri que va y viene de la isla choco hace algunas décadas!"

"¿Y estás muy feliz por esto porque…?" Me estremezco.

"Bueno…" Barb retoma. "Se dice que una de las pasajeras que estaba en el ferri en ese momento estaba casada con el gobernador de Georgia".

"Yo también busque eso, ¡y sucede que una de las casas del lago solía pertenecer a un antiguo gobernador de los Estados Unidos!" Tori sonríe.

"Ok". Asiento. "Aún no entiendo porque estás tan feliz".

"¡Estoy en eso!" Tori brinca hiperactivamente. "La esposa del gobernador era muy rica, así como tu ya habrás adivinado, cuando se ahogo en el bote, ¡ella llevaba un ENORME diamante de su anillo de compromiso!"

"_Supuestamente_, usándolo". Barb corrige.

Ahora esto está empezando a tener sentido.

"La entrevista decía que el anillo estaba perdido, y se creía que la esposa lo tenía puesto con ella en el incidente". Tori explica.

"¿Entonces crees que el diamante real está escondido en el fondo de Diamond Lake, es lo que estoy escuchando?" Confirmo, y Tori asiente.

"Chicas, las dejo salirse con la suya mucho, ¡pero no puedo permitirles posiblemente invertir en tal proyecto de esta magnitud! De todas formas, ¿cómo llegarían al fondo del lago?" Barb se opone.

"Vamos, ¡esta es nuestra única oportunidad de salvar la Marina!" Tori chilla. "No puedes detenernos, así que tu también solo deberías ayudarnos en vez de discutir con nosotras sobre esto".

Barb accede a dejarnos usar el equipo de buceo que solía rentar cuando la tienda aún estaba abierta. Aunque ella tenía un punto… aún si pudiéramos buscar en el fondo del lago, ¿por dónde empezaríamos? ¿Bajo los cables? Eso podría ser peligroso. Tendríamos que hacerlo en la noche, cuando el ferri no está funcionando. ¿Y luego qué? Es sólo un mito; por lo que sabemos el gobernador mato a su esposa, ¡y no hay anillo de compromiso con diamante de todas formas! Incluso si lo hubiera, podría estar enterrado bajo capas de arena después de todos los años, en el caso de que un pez no hubiera nadado y se lo hubiera comido.

En definitiva, se trataba de una posibilidad muy remota.

"Tendrán que rellenar el tanque de oxígeno". Barb nos advierte. "Hay una tienda de buceo a unas pocas cuadras, ellos pueden venderles máscaras de repuesto también. Si están hablando en serio chicas, sobre encontrar este anillo, quizá quiera buscar detectores de metal y taladros de agua. La tienda de buceo ha de tener eso también".

Tori toma el traje. "¿Ves, no era más fácil eso que llevarnos la contraria?" Ella sonríe.

Ella se encoje de hombros. "Si me necesitan, estaré empacando".

Con eso, Barb me pasa un traje y recoge una caja del suelo.

Tori me encara.

"Entonces, ¿estás dentro?"

Todo sonaba ridículo, pero viendo que Tori tenía su corazón puesto en ello, no había manera de detenerla.

"Supongo". Me encojo de hombros. "Van a necesitar ayuda si de verdad están considerando esto".

Ella me da un abrazo rápido. "Gracias Jade".

Era muy temprano para que la tienda de buceo estuviera abierta, así que ella y yo nos dirigimos a casa de mi abue.

"Jade, cariño, ¿eres tú?" Abu dice.

Esto va a ser divertido.

Ella cojea hacia la puerta del frente y ve a Tori conmigo. Ella mira fijo a la chica momentáneamente. "¿No te he visto antes?"

Tori me mira, y yo asiento.

"Bueno, supongo que lo ha hecho. Mis parientes viven aquí en el lago". Ella responde temblorosa.

"Sí…" Mi abu dice en su voz rasposa de escepticismo. "¿Y quiénes son tus parientes hija?"

"Barbra". Tori traga.

No estuvimos seguras de si abu se lo creería. Por al parecer, aún no le creía.

Ella mira fijamente a una Tori incómoda por un rato más antes de voltear a otro lado, murmurando algo para sí misma, y luego retirándose a la sala.

"¡Sigue escalofriante como siempre!" Tori comenta cuando llegamos a mi habitación.

"¡Ella está vieja!" Señalo. "¡La gente vieja no es capaz de nada!"

"¡No viste la mirada que me dirigió!" Tori se queja, un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda.

Sonrío y pongo los ojos en blanco, luego la arrastro afuera al balcón.

"¿Podemos concentrarnos en el proyecto ahora? …mira, sólo tenemos hasta el final de la semana para encontrar el anillo invaluable, y–"

"Quinientos mil".

"Cierto. Anillo de quinientos mil, y – ¿QUÉ?"

"¡Sí!" Tori sonríe. "¡Ese es el precio estimado!"

Mis ojos se ensanchan del asombro. "¡Wow! ¡En serio que investigaste!"

Tori se encoge de hombros tímidamente. "Bueno, ya sabes. No iba a regresar a esa fiesta".

"Debe haber un diamante enorme si de verdad vale tanto". Comento.

Ella asiente.

"No puedo creer que nadie lo hubiera encontrado entonces. Parece que el mito es bastante real, pero… tú crees…" Me permito plantear.

"Escuchaste a Barb; todos creen que sólo es una historia. Nadie nunca se atrevió a ir en realidad allá abajo a buscarlo. Al menos no extensamente". Tori explica, tomando asiento en la mecedora.

Espera… "¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"

"¿Eh?"

Mu cruzo frente a ella y tomo asiento en el otro lado. "¿Otros han tratado de buscar el diamante?"

"Oh, sí. El tío Greg me dijo que él y mi padre solían ir allá abajo a buscarlo". Tori dice.

¿No se le ocurrió decírmelo antes? Quién sabe que otros extensos detalles sabe sobre esta roca.

Hacemos un plan y fijamos una meta de salir al medio día. No sé las probabilidades que esto suceda, aunque, ya estábamos teniendo problemas con el hombre en la tienda de buceo. Aunque, no era _realmente_ una tienda de buceo. Era más como una tienda de botes, que vendía trajes de buceo y suministros; ¡y ellos definitivamente no vendían barato!

"Niñas, escuchen". El hombre resopla. "No me importa su pequeña aventura, ¡este es equipo de la última gama!"

"No NECESITAMOS equipo de la última gama!" Discuto, poniéndome más enojada con el hombre de lo que ya estaba.

"¡Todo lo que estamos pidiendo son maáscaras que no tengan agujeros en ellas!" Tori explica además.

"Entonces, vallan a la tienda del dólar al final de la calle. Estoy seguro de que ellos tendrán un par barato de goggles para su juego de piratas".

¡No íbamos a llegar a ningún lado con el tratándonos como niñas! Para empeorar las cosas, no tiene permitido vendernos los tanques de aire que necesitamos porque aparentemente no tenemos las 'licencias propias'.

Muy pronto fuimos arrastradas afuera por seguridad, y sugiero que vayamos a la tienda del dólar.

"De regreso al principio…" Tori gime. "Ya pasa de medio día, sabes. Si no nos movemos la semana va a terminar antes de que lo sepamos".

"¡Crees que no me he dado cuenta!" Grito de pronto.

Ella estaba paralizada por un momento, pero después de un segundo le quita importancia y continúa a mi lado hacia la tienda de la esquina.

Aunque Tori tenía un punto. No solo estamos atrasadas en el horario, pero el dinero es escaso. No podemos pagar las lecciones de buceo, mucho menos los materiales que necesitamos. Me estoy empezando a preguntar si todo este calvario es un desperdicio de tiempo.

* * *

><p><strong>NT: Ya, el segundo, ya han de saber de que va todo esto, espero que les este gustando, subiré cap cada 5 días aprox o cuando llegue a los 100 visitantes, así que lo más seguro es que el 3 este listo el viernes.**

**No olviden dejar review diciendo lo que opinan, se lo agradecería mucho, que tengan buena semana, nos leemos pronto.**


	3. Mentirosas, Farsantes y Ladronas

**Disclaimer:** Traducción de 'Cassopolis Diamonds' de Medlie Skyth.

Victorious ni la historia me pertenecen.

CAP 3: Mentirosas, Farsantes y Ladronas

* * *

><p>"¿Está Bailey Symons?" Pregunto por teléfono. Tori estaba parada detrás de mí, retorciéndose para tomar el teléfono de mis manos.<p>

"Jade, ¡no!"

"Depende que quién pregunte". Bailey responde.

Bailey es una de las primas de Tori. Ella tiene un negocio ilícito de identificaciones falsas del cual Tori y yo tomamos ventaja el verano pasado, y estaba esperando salirme con la mía con algo parecido este año.

"Mi nombre es Jade West, soy amiga de tu prima Tori". Le informo

Mi amiga persistente finalmente retrocedió y empezó a hacer un puchero en la esquina de la chochera de mi abu. "Esto no va a funcionar…" Ella bufa para sí misma.

"En ese caso, sí. Soy Bailey". La mujer responde. "Bailey Philips, de hecho. Symons es mi nombre falso".

"Correcto. Quería hablarte sobre eso". Digo. "Necesito que me hagas un favor, Bailey".

"¡Woah, no!" Ella me detiene. "Te lo digo ahora mismo, no me importa de quien seas amiga, no hago favores gratis".

"Te lo dije". Tori se burla a lo lejos.

Pongo mis ojos en blanco, luego continuo mi conversación con Bailey.

"La cosa es, no sería exactamente 'gratis'". Empiezo de nuevo. "Escúchame Bailey. Luego toma una decisión".

"Tienes treinta segundos". Ella advierte, y puedo notar la impaciencia en su voz.

"Tori y yo hemos estado investigando sobre un tesoro perdido en el fondo de 'Diamond Lake'. Hemos checado muchos de los detalles y tenemos un plan de cómo encontrarlo, pero el único problema es que no tenemos fondos. Ni uno. No podemos pagar las lecciones de buceo, y por consiguiente no podemos obtener una licencia para comprar los materiales que necesitamos para hacer esto posible". Explico. "Si, sin embargo, tuviéramos una pequeña cooperación tuya y de otras fuentes, Tori y yo seríamos capaces de recuperar el tesoro del lago, el cual tiene un valor aproximado de quinientos mil dólares. Nosotras estaríamos más que felices de compartir una fracción de él contigo, ¡y tú ni siquiera tendrías que hacer ningún trabajo! Todo lo que tienes que hacer es imprimir unas licencias de buceo, y estaremos dispuestas a darte diez mil".

Hubo un silencio por un momento, y al principio creí que había colgado.

"Jade, ¿verdad?... Odio decir esto, pero deberían rendirse ahora".

¿Rendirnos?

"El hermanos de mi papa fue a buscar ese diamante hace mucho tiempo, y te aseguro que no existe. Si fuera tú no desperdiciaría un segundo más en esa vieja leyenda".

"No es un desperdicio, ¡de verdad necesitamos ese anillo!" Tori deja salir, y me doy cuenta de que está detrás de mí de nuevo. "Incluso si no lo encontramos, te pagaré de alguna forma. Es de verdad importante, ¡de verdad!"

Su prima suspiro. "Algunas personas nunca aprenden… está bien, te proporcionaré las licencias".

¡Sí!

"Por cierto, no es tan fácil como crees Jade". Bailey continúa. "No es como si todo lo que tuviera que hacer son 'imprimirlas'. Hay un proceso extenso por el que tengo que pasar para hacerlo parecer una identificación legítima".

Con eso cuelga, bastante molesta.

¡Pero como sea! Vamos a conseguir lo que necesitamos, y esa es una cosa menos por la que nos tenemos que preocupar.

"Gracias Tori".

"Sí, no hay problema. Aunque tú eres la que hizo que sucediera, sabes".

Me encojo de hombros. "Ahora necesitamos dinero para las máscaras de repuesto, y esos tanques de aire".

"Estaba pensando en tal vez tomar unas de las tienda del dólar junto con un paquete de súper pegamento, e improvisar nuestras propias máscaras". La chica sugiere.

"No es una mala idea". Sonrío de lado. "¿Quieres ir a almorzar primero?"

"¿A dónde?" Tori se pone de mal humor al recordar la Marina.

"Mm, la cocina". Río. "¡Sólo porque tU tío no tiene comida no significa que mi abue tampoco!"

"No es lo mismo". Ella suspira desesperanzada, y decido arrastrarla a la cocina.

Nos preparamos algunos sándwiches y tomamos nuestros bolsos antes de empezar nuestra caminata a la tienda del dólar. Hacía calor, taaanto calor afuera. ¡Lo que no haría por un helado ahora mismo!... bueno, aparte de pagar por verdaderas lecciones de buceo.

Cuando finalmente llegamos, arrojo a un lado la bolsa hermética en el estacionamiento y me dirijo hacia las puertas. Tori se aseguro de recoger la basura antes de seguirme y gentilmente depositarla en el cesto de la basura de adentro.

"¿Enserio?" Pregunto, lanzándole una mirada.

"¡La Tierra tiene vida, sabes!" Ella discute.

"Como sea".

La jalo hacia atrás y veo un pasillo con juguetes acuáticos. Máscaras baratas de noventa y nueve centavos estaban colgadas en los estantes de fácil accesibilidad.

"Quédate aquí". La instruyo colocando a Tori entre las cámaras de seguridad y yo.

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?"

Con cuidado examino mis alrededores, luego, una vez que estoy segura de que nadie está mirando…

"¡JADE!"

"¡Cállate!" Gruño, y procedo a romper el paquete de los goggles.

Meto dos pares en mi bolso, y la arrastro a la sección de manualidades.

"Jade, ¿qué estás haciendo?" Tori se altera en un tono silencioso. "¡Tienes que pagar por esos!"

"Tú fuiste la que dijiste que viniéramos a tomar las máscaraS". Señalo.

"¡Bueno, no lo decía literalmente!"

Sabía que tuve que haber pasado con Greg por algunas bebidas antes de venir aquí. ¿Cómo pude siquiera creer que Tori realmente tuviera una idea ingeniosa sin la ayuda del alcohol?

"Ese chico está viniendo para acá". Advierto. "No actúes sospechosa".

El peor consejo del mundo.

Tori miro en la dirección que señale y se estremece cuando el hombre cruza la mirada con ella. Por suerte para nosotras sólo es un cliente, y realmente no trabaja aquí.

Rápidamente meto el pegamento, con todo y empaque, en mi bolsa y lo cubro con una bufanda antes de jalar a Tori por la muñeca hacia la salida. Simplemente amo el sentimiento de justo antes de salir por esa puerta. Una vez saliendo de la tienda, podría meterme en problemas por esta mierda. Esto aún es increíble; incluso si sólo son cosas que valen un par de dólares.

Salimos por la puerta y nadie nos sigue. Tori iba caminando increíblemente rápido hacia el vecindario, mientras yo me tomaba mi tiempo.

"Jade, ¿por qué hiciste eso? ¡Yo tenía cuatro dólares!"

"Guárdalo para los tanques entonces". Me encojo de hombres. "Y no es que yo no pudiera pagarlo, simplemente fue divertido".

"¿Divertido?" La chica se encoge. "¡Eso no fue divertido! ¡Eso fue horrible! ¡Nunca voy a hacer eso de nuevo!"

"Bien por ti". Digo, poniendo los ojos en blanco. "Ya veremos después de que te tomes un trago o dos".

Regresamos a la sala de juegos/cochera en casa de mi abuela, ya que estaba más cerca. El Jet de Tori aún seguía en la Marina cuando pasamos, y pensamos que revisaríamos el área en algún momento del día para tener una idea de cuánto tiempo nos tomaría buscar.

"Asegúrate de que este sellado". Le recuerdo de nuevo. "La presión abajo va a estar pesada, así que pégalo bastante bien".

"¿Crees que deberíamos probarlos?" Tori sugiere.

"El pegamento no está seco".

"¡Me refiero a antes de ir abajo!" La chica grita.

Entrecierro los ojos y encojo mis hombros, luego dejo caer mi cabeza por el estrés. "No, Tori. Deberíamos ir al fondo del lago sin probar nada del equipo".

Ella me mira confundida. "Eso podría ser un poco peligroso–"

"¡Estaba siendo sarcástica!" Gruño, golpeando la mesa de vidrio con mis manos.

"¿Qué hizo?" Mi abue pregunta, apareciendo instantáneamente por la puerta.

"¿Has estado ahí parada todo este tiempo?" Pregunto, mirándola un poco preocupada.

"Esa sobrina de Philip te hizo algo, ¿no es así, Jadey-boo-bear? **(N/T: Decidí no traducir apodos así, porque Jadey-bu-oso no suena muy bien)**"

Oh Dios…

Abu baja cojeando el par de escalones, luego me toma en sus brazos detrás de la silla. "No dejaré que esa gente hiera a mi Jadey-wadey…"

Veo a Tori riéndose para sí misma por el rabillo del ojo, e instantáneamente empujo a mi abuela lejos de mí.

"¡Basta! ¡No estoy herida, deja de espiarnos!" Demando enojada.

Justo cuando creo que herí sus sentimientos, ella le dirige a Tori una mirada malvada y se dirige de regreso a la casa.

"Aww, ¿tu abu está tratando de protegerte de mí 'Jadey-wadey'?" Tori se burla con voz de bebé. "¿Qué va a hacer, golpearme con su bastón?"

~~~ Flashback ~~~

"¿Por qué golpeaste a Jade con el bastón?"

"¡NO LO HICE!" Tori se defiende.

"Te creo". Andre asiente. "Estoy seguro de que Tori no quiso reventarle a propósito el ojo a Jade con el bastón".

~~~ Flashforward ~~~

"¿Jade? ¿Jade?" Tori la llama, moviendo su mano frente a mi rostro. "¿Jade?"

"M– ¿qué?"

"Dije, ¿es suficiente pegamento?... No te hice enojar, ¿o sí?" Ella checa con precaución.

"No, no lo hiciste. Mm, sí. Ese es pegamento suficiente".

"Ok". Ella contesta. "Los probamos, digamos, ¿mañana?"

"Sí". Respondo. "Eso estaría bien".

Uso es resto de la botella en mi máscara, y pongo unas gotas más en la de ella. Incluso si se rompen, siempre podemos iR a una tienda diferente mañana y tomar más paquetes.

A pesar de que no fuéramos a tomar las clases de buceo. Quiero asegurarme que Tori y yo estemos completamente preparadas para cualquier cosa que pueda sucedernos allá abajo. Sin duda iba a ser peligroso y lo último que necesitábamos era un equipo defectuoso.

* * *

><p><strong>NT: Hola, espero que le haya gustado, la verdad casi se me pasa subirlo, ni siquiera lo había terminado, a pesar de ser muy corto, espero subir el otro el miércoles, pero me estoy preparando para un examen el próximo sábado, así que cualquier cosa, está el sábado en la tarde, pero lo más seguro es que este el miércoles. **

**Les quería agradecer a todos los que ponen la historia en alertas y favoritos, de verdad me da mucho gusto, aunque casi nadie deje review, y también me da mucho gusto cuando dejan un review. De verdad espero que les esté gustando. Que tengan un buen fin de semana. Feliz Halloween si viven en algún país de Asia, o en EEUU o RU o Canadá o si lo celebran en su país, Feliz Día de Muertos y de todos los Santos si viven en México o en otro país de América Latina o igual si solo lo celebran.**

**Nos leemos pronto y no olviden dejar review =p**


	4. Los dientes embrujados de abu

**Disclaimer:** Traducción de 'Cassopolis Diamonds' de Medlie Skyth.

Victorious ni la historia me pertenecen.

* * *

><p>CAP 4: Los dientes embrujados de abu<p>

Cena con la familia… ¡APESTA! No me podría importar menos el trabajo de mis padres o la nueva dentadura de mi abue. Es simplemente asqueroso.

"¡Estarán en menos de un mes!" Abu dice emocionada, y mis padres sonríen incómodamente. Este no era momento para hablar de eso.

"Eso es, mm, maravilloso. Ma". Mi padre bufa incómodo, separando su comida, contemplando sí aún tiene ganas de eso.

"Ese cartero mejor no lo vuelve a echar a perder". Ella alarga. "Si lo vuelve a enviar a la dirección equivocada de nuevo…"

"¿Quieres decir que alguien más recibió tu dentadura?" Me río.

"Oh, no querida". Abu corrige. "Hubo un confusión en la oficina postal y lo enviaron a mis dirección antigua".

"Te refieres a la fantas-mm- quiero decir, ¿la casa de campo?" Corrijo.

Por si no lo sabían, mi abuela solía vivir en una ahora abandonada casa detrás de la actual. Después de que mi abuelo muriera ahí, ella tomo el seguro y mando construir esta casa. El abuelo la diseño el mismo; es su casa soñada. Es una lástima que él no pudiera vivir aquí también.

"¡El verano pasado, de hecho!" La anciana recuerda. "El pobre hombre entro a mitad de la noche, escucho a dos niñas pequeñas gritar, ¡y llamo a la policía!"

"¡Él debió de haber estado aterrado!" Mi madre comenta. "Apenas puedo racionalizar la idea de fantasmas, pero me imagino que cualquiera yendo a ese viejo lugar estaría más que asustado".

"Mm, entonces… ¿cómo sabes de esto de todas formas?" Le pregunto a la anciana.

Ella se ríe. "¡Oh, Jade! La policía sólo quería explicar que estaban haciendo en mi jardín. ¿Acaso importa? ¡Obtuve mis dentaduras pronto! Eso es todo lo que me importa, querida".

No sé lo que estaba tratando de decir; ya sea que sabía que era yo en la casa el verano pasado o no. Ella tiende a hablar en clave, es mejor si sólo mantengo mi boca cerrada y agradezco que Tori y yo saliéramos de ahí cuando lo hicimos… SIN causar daño permanente.

Podría haber sido mi collar el que me delato. Aunque, imagino que debe ser difícil para la abu, con su pobre vista, identificar el patrón idéntico a su vieja llave. Como dije… sólo mantendré mi boca cerrada y terminare de comer.

'¿Lista?' mi teléfono dice, vibrando justo después de que terminé de cenar. Ella estaba perfecta en tiempo.

'Dame cinco minutos', Respondo y envío.

Me escabullo de la segunda cochera y me dirijo hacia la Marina. Tori me ve a mitad del camino y se detiene en el banco de arena.

"¡Por aquí!" Ella llama.

Desde que el ferri ya había acabado su turno de noche, era el momento oportuno para buscar en el área. Tori dice que si medimos el tiempo que toma ir de un lado al otro a una velocidad constante, ella puede hacer unas cosas matemáticas para darnos un estimado de en que sección debemos buscar cada día.

Sólo estábamos progresando hacia adelante a una velocidad lenta, y el lago estaba sorprendentemente silencioso esta noche. Típicamente hay una fiesta o una fogata en algún lado (es verano, después de todo). Yo disfrute el momento de paz después de todas las cosas locas por la que hemos pasado hoy.

"Debería decirte algo". Digo, quedándome medio dormida en el hombro de Tori.

Ella voltea su cabeza hacia atrás.

"La casa fantasma no está realmente encantada". Explico. "La persona que nos encerró fue un cartero".

Ella se ríe. "¿Qué?"

"Abue estaba hablando en la cena sobre cómo el cartero tenía la dirección equivocada y por accidente fue a la casa fantasma. Él se espanto tanto cuando tú estabas gritando que nos encerró y llamó a la policía".

"¿Quieres decir que todo el tiempo que estuvimos adentro estábamos huyendo del correo?" Tori aclara.

Asiento somnolienta.

"… no sé si esto es divertido o embarazoso".

"Es irónico". Respondo. "Pero eso fue el verano pasado ¿no? Ya paso".

"Supongo". Ella se encoge de hombros, lo que hace que mi cabeza se levente por un momento. "¿Por qué estás tan cansada? ¿Es por qué te desperté esta mañana?"

Ya vamos a lo mejor a la mitad del camino hacia la isla es este momento.

"No, tome una siesta antes de cenar. Es sólo que…"

"¿Seguir levantándose?" Ella supone.

"No".

Hay una pausa. "Entonces, ¿qué?" Tori pregunta calmadamente.

"Es simplemente tan pacífico aquí afuera. El agua bajo el Jet, las estrellas causando pequeños brillos reflejarse en el lago, sabes… todo es tan…"

"¿Sereno?" Ella sugiere, cuando me quedo sin palabras.

"Sí". Digo. "Me hace sentir un poco melancólica".

Llegamos a la isla finalmente y Tori detiene el Jet, igual que s cronómetro. Ella se baja saltando, y me ofrece una mano para ayudarme a llegar al suelo.

"No tienes que sentirte melancólica, ya volvimos. Este verano va a ser igual de divertido que el último, confía en mí".

"Desearía poder vivir en este lago, ¿sabes?" Continúo. "Como sea, deberíamos ir regresando probablemente".

"¿No te quieres quedar? ¿Sólo un rato?" La chica chilla. "¿Por los viejos tiempos?"

Mis padres no saben que me fui, y las posibilidades de que lo averigüen aumentan entre más tiempo este fuera. Aunque este lugar significa mucho para Tori, así que creo que me quedaré por su bien.

La sigo por la villa, dentro del centro boscoso. Ha sido un largo tiempo, pero aún recuerdo el laberinto de árboles a detalle. No mucho ha cambiado en absoluto.

"Siéntate aquí conmigo, solo un rato". Tori pregunta, tirando mi manda y jalándome hacia abajo.

Descansamos hasta el fondo de una choza en un árbol, y vemos el cielo nocturno mientras la luna lentamente asciende.

"¿Tienes una pluma o un lápiz?"

Estaba muy concentrada viendo las estrellas para darme cuenta de su pregunta. La manera en la que las estrellas brillaban a través de las ramas era fascinante…

"¡Jade!" Grita, y me encojo.

"¡Qué!"

"…nada. No importa". Ella suspira.

"No, lo siento. ¿Dijiste que querías una pluma?"

Ella no responde.

"No tengo una… ¿Para qué necesitarías una pluma en medio de la isla, de todas formas?"

"Estaba pensando en tal vez tallar nuestros nombre en nuestro árbol". Ella se sonroja.

¿Nuestro árbol? Estoy bastante segura de que no tenemos un árbol. Supongo que este fue un punto crucial para nosotras el año pasado, pero no veo ninguna razón por la que deberíamos–

"¿Me sostienes?" Tori ruega, su cabeza levantada inocentemente mientras me mira con ojos de cachorro.

Antes de que pueda responder ella envuelve sus brazos alrededor de mí y descansa su cabeza en mi pecho. Ella estaba sonriendo cómodamente contra mí, y pongo mis brazos alrededor de ella como reacción.

Es cierto que tengo sentimientos por ella, y en momentos me gusta cuando somos sólo las dos, algo simplemente se siente bien sobre todo esto. Honestamente disfruto su compañía, y ahora mismo estoy disfrutando esto. Supongo que eso es lo que más me aterra.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Murmuro, mis miedos apoderándose de mi mejor juicio.

Me estaba hablando a mí misma; pero Tori lo tomo de la manera equivocada.

"¿Qué parece que estoy haciendo?" Ella suspira felizmente, luego se acerca más a mi lado. "Me estoy acurrucando contigo".

Usualmente trato de no pensar mucho las cosas, pero obviamente el lenguaje corporal de Tori no estaba ayudando en la situación. Casi sentía como si necesitara sentir sus suaves, húmedos labios contra los míos una vez más.

"Deberíamos irnos". Dejo salir, e instantáneamente me levanto sin su consentimiento.

"¿Estás bien?" Ella se preocupa. "¿Hay algún problema Jade?"

"Sólo llévame a casa". Le digo, ya habiendo empezado a caminar de regreso al perímetro de la isla. "Sólo llévame de regreso".

"O-ok. ¡Espera! ¡Oye, no hay prisa! ¡Jade!"

Todas las veces que me hablo la ignoré. No quería creer que se preocupada por mí tanto como lo hacía, o tanto como yo lo hacía por ella. Lo que sea que estaba pasando por mi mente estaba tratando lo mejor que puedo el rechazar la idea completamente.

Ella me dejó en la Marina y, antes de irme, trató de decir buenas noches. No la dejaría.

Llego a casa y ni siquiera me preocupo en escabullirme por la ventana. En vez de eso, entro por la puerta del frente y subo a mi recámara. Nadie se despertó, por suerte.

¿Qué diablos me está haciendo esa chica? ¿Podría ser que sólo soy vulnerable? Ciertamente no es eso. Tori es una amiga. Ella es _mi_ amiga, quiero decir, incluso dije que era mi _mejor_ amiga mientras estoy en el lago. Sin embargo, solo es eso. Sólo tengo que recordar eso.

Mi teléfono empieza a vibrar y tengo miedo de checarlo. No quería hablar con ella ahora mismo… estaba tratando de olvidarla en algún sentido.

Cat.

"Qué". Contesto.

"Jade, ¡adivina que es mañana!" La chica ríe emocionada del otro lado.

"No lo sé Cat. No sé–"

"¡Es luna llena! ¡Jejeje!" Ella se ríe molestamente.

Oh Cat… ¿qué voy a hacer contigo?

"Jade, ¡tú y Tori deberían echarle un ojo! ¡Y llámame! ¡Y luego las tres podemos ir a una caza de fantasmas juntas! ¡Va a ser tan divertido!"

"Espera". Me detengo. "¿Cómo sabes que Tori está aquí?"

"Le llame ayer". La animada pelirroja explica. "Le dije que te dijera '¡Holiiiiiii!'"

¿Ella hablo con Cat y ni siquiera me dijo? ¡Me dijo que estuvo investigando una gema invaluable anoche! ¡Esa Vega tiene algunas explicaciones que dar!

…¿qué estoy diciendo?

"Cat, ve a la cama".

"¡Llámame mañana!" Ella dice antes de que le cuelgue.

¡Esto simplemente se está poniendo ridículo! ¿Por qué me importa lo que estaba haciendo anoche? Quiero decir, NO me importa lo que estaba haciendo, o lo que dijo que estaba haciendo. En serio.

* * *

><p><strong>NT: Muy bien, lo traduje hoy, porque la verdad si empezaba a fallar con las fechas no iba a detenerme, así que aquí está, el próximo será el lunes o 100 visitantes, que no pasa seguido, de verdad espero que les este gustando, ahora estoy muy nerviosa por lo del examen que tendré el sábado y por otras cosas y así.**

**Gracias a todos los que leen sobre todo a los que dejan review aunque sea como uno que vi que sólo era una carita feliz =) porque así se que les gusto =p, o igual si quieren poner lo que opinan de lo que sucede.  
><strong>

**Gracias de nuevo, espero que estén teniendo una buena semana y nos leemos el lunes.**

* * *

><p><strong>Marilinn: <strong>Oye muchas gracias por todos tus review, desde Lakefic, de verdad muchísimas gracias por leer, en serio los aprecio mucho, tanto que decidí responderte por aquí porque no tengo como enviarte PM, gracias también con lo del examen del sábado, de verdad espero que me vaya bien, en el de simulación me fue perfecto en mate, pero lo demás no tan bien como quisiera, así que gracias por la suerte. De nuevo gracias por leer, ya verás que ya empezando la búsqueda todo se irá muy rápido, son más caps en este, pero más cortos. Espero que los sigas disfrutando =) Buen día.


	5. New Zealand Story

**Disclaimer:** Traducción de 'Cassopolis Diamonds' de Medlie Skyth.

Victorious ni la historia me pertenecen.

* * *

><p>CAP 5: New Zealand Story<p>

Ayer le dije a Tori que probaríamos las máscaras bajo el agua. Esta mañana ella se apareció en su traje de baño en la cubierta por la puerta de atrás.

"¡Esa chica de Philip está aquí otra vez!" Mi abuela grita, y yo me tenso.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" La examino,

"Mm, ¡vamos a probar las máscaras, recuerdas!" La chica sonríe.

Respiro profundo y trato de no ponerme loca con ella.

"No tenemos que ir a nada realmente, sabes". Señalo, y ella solo luce confundida.

"Supongo que no, pero… bueno, yo pensé que eso era a lo que te referías".

"Claramente". Resoplo.

"¡Aunque hubiera sido divertido haber ido a nadar!" Ella hace un puchero, bajando los hombros por la decepción de mi respuesta anticipada.

"No".

Con eso cierro la puerta.

Ella le vuelve a abrir y me sigue adentro.

"Alguien se levanto con el pie izquierdo".

Me congelo y la veo fijamente, luego continúo hacia la cochera.

Ella mira mientras sostengo ambas máscaras en el fregadero por un minuto completo. Ninguno de los sellos se rompió, lo cual es un alivio.

"¿_Ahora_ podemos ir a nadar?" Ella presiona.

"Tenemos una tonelada de trabajo que hacer". Señalo. "No hay tiempo para jugar. De hecho… apenas hay suficiente tiempo para de verdad trabajar en absoluto".

"Oh, sobre eso". Ella dice. "Tengo un horario resuelto. Si empezamos–"

"Sólo mándame un texto". La interrumpo. "Tengo que ir a la tienda de buceo y tratar de regatear con el dueño".

"Oh, claro… Mm, ¿cuándo nos vamos?" Ella pregunta, parándose de su asiento y tomando su máscara.

"Yo, me voy a ir en un minuto. _Tú_, vas a ir a casa y preguntarle a tu tío sobre su experiencia buscando la gema".

"No creo que eso–"

"Si vamos a tener algo terminado a tiempo entonces tendremos que trabajar por separado, ¡así que aguántate y vete a casa!" Le respondo enojada, y me dirijo hacia la puerta.

Ella no dijo nada.

Abro la puerta que conecta la cochera y la casa, y mi abuela casi se cae. Debe de haber estado apoyada en la puerta, tratando de escuchar.

"Jade, dulzura, ¿a dónde–"

"¡No!" Grito, luego me volteo hacia la puerta del frente.

¡Estoy harta de esto! Abue necesita aprender a meterse en sus propios asuntos, y no preocuparse por mí o por Tori, o dónde estuve el verano pasado, o a dónde voy a ir. Eso es para que yo lo sepa. Y Tori pudo al menos haber llamado antes de venir. ¡Enserio! Ella no puede aparecerse es un diminuto bikini, mostrando su bronceada, tostada piel, en un top que apenas cubre esos redondos, preciosos orbes suyos…

Rápidamente limpio la baba de mi boca, y continúo caminando hacia la tienda de buceo sin ninguna preocupación en el mundo.

"¡Hola! ¿Cómo puedo – oh, es la niña otra vez".

"Sí, hola". Saludo incómodamente. "Veo que me recuerdas".

"Igual que mi personal de seguridad". Él amenaza. "Sugiero que te vayas ya".

Saco la licencia de buceo de mi cartera, y se la paso. "Hablemos de tanques de oxígeno, ¿te parece?"

"¿Cómo…? ¡Esto es falso! ¡Debe serlo!"

"¿Sí?" Lo reto. "Pruébalo".

El vendedor se veía nervioso y derrotado ahora, y arroja mi licencia a un lado.

"Muy bien, señorita Rebecca. Supongo que sabes que mis productos no son baratos".

¡Más nombres y puede que empiece a perderles la pista!

Él me enseña diferentes tamaños y me informa de las diferentes capacidades de todos. Él contesta cada pregunta que tengo, muy impaciente. Él sabe que no iba a comprar nada de él, pero su supervisor estaba viendo y él estaba obligado a ser agradable e informativo con su 'cliente'".

"¿Así que cuál sería el tamaño adecuado para el peso de mi cuerpo?"

"¡No hacen tamaños lo suficientemente grandes para ti, gordita!" El gruñe, al borde de su enojo.

"¡Markus!" El gerente regaña.

"¡Ella no va a comprar _nada_!" El vendedor molesto razona.

"No quisiera comprar nada de un empleado amargado tampoco". El hombre grande responde, luego señala a la puerta. "¡No vuelvas!"

Al menos hay un giro en mi día. ¡Totalmente hice que despidieran a ese chico! ¡Anotación!

"Lo siento mucho señorita. Por favor siéntase libre de tomar o probarse todo lo que necesite. ¡Todo a mitad de precio! Y si tiene alguna pregunta, por favor no dude en preguntar".

Aún con los precios rebajados, todavía no podía pagar nada. ¡Incluso el módulo de dulces en la caja era extremadamente caro! Sólo vine aquí por conocimiento de todas formas, y estoy segura de que tengo una buena idea de lo que Tori y yo necesitamos conseguir. Seguro el internet tendrá algo más barato; sólo espero que el cartero pueda llevarlo a la dirección correcta.

Antes de que me vaya, deslizo un paquete de gomitas agridulces en mi bolso y agradezco al gerente por su ayuda ese día.

¡Perdedores!

Regreso a la casa para encontrar a Vega aún en mi cochera, jugando en las maquinitas.

"¡Puntos extra!" Ella se alegra mientras recoge suficientes letras para ganar una vida extra. "Oh, ¡hola Jade!"

Ella aún estaba absorbida en el juego, no dándose cuenta de mi mirada.

Desconecto la máquina y la cosa se apaga.

"Jade… lo estaba haciendo tan bien". La chica gime.

"¡Pensé que ibas a ir a hablar con tu tío!" La acuso.

Ella aún parecía molesta por el juego, pero hablo de todas formas. "Bueno, al principio no quería, y luego iba a ir a casa de todas formas, porque tu abue me estaba gritando sobre una cosa o la otra, luego como que me distraje".

No tengo tiempo para esto.

"He estado regateando con los vendedores por la última media hora obteniendo información para esta búsqueda, ¡esa era TU idea en primer lugar!".

"Bueno, ¡pensé en un plan y todo y tú solo me ignoraste!" Ella pelea de regreso esta vez. "¡He estado rompiéndome el culo trabajando y tu actúas como si no hubiera hecho nada!"

"¿Lo has hecho?" La reto. "¿O sólo has estado en el teléfono con Cat todo el tiempo?"

"¿De qué estás hablando?" Ella pregunta en un tono confundido.

"Me dijiste que estuviste investigando la gema toda la noche, pero eso no es lo que escuche". Explico audazmente.

"¡Ok! ¡Así que no te dije cada pequeño detalle!" Ella admite. "¿Cuál es el problema si llame a Cat?"

"Oh, ¿entonces la llamaste? ¡Ya veo como es!"

Cat me dijo anoche que ella llamo a Tori. ¿Por qué es tan difícil obtener una respuesta honesta de alguien?

"Jade, esto ni siquiera tiene sentido". La chica perdida gruñe. "Estás tan exaltada de que estuve hablando con teléfono con Cat cuando claramente tu hablaste con ella si sabes todo esto".

…

"¿Cómo explicas eso?" Ella presiona.

"Porque fue ella quien me llamo". Razono.

Ella suspira con pesadez. "Cuando llegaste aquí, estabas molesta porque tu pensaste que estuve en el teléfono con Cat. No sabías que yo la había llamado hasta hace un segundo". Ella deja salir, tratando de llegar al fondo de esto. "Ya, ¿qué está pasando?"

Ella tenía razón. Aquí estoy inventando excusas cuando en realidad solo estoy tratando de convencerme a mí misma. No me importaba si estaba aflojando, en verdad había hecho su trabajo y merece un descanso. Eso no es por lo que estoy molesta, pero me era mucho más fácil aceptar eso en vez de explorar la verdadera naturaleza de mis celos.

"Olvídalo. Estamos desperdiciando tiempo". Concluyo. "Ya sea que quieras o no, tenemos que hablar con tu tío sobre esto. Él tiene experiencia Tori. De verdad necesitamos un poco de ayuda".

Ella no parecía como si estuviera lista para dejar pasar el asunto, pero tan rápido como negó con la cabeza se concentro en la tarea que estaba en sus manos.

"Bueno, pero te lo estoy advirtiendo ahora, el va a querer una parte del dinero".

Había suficiente dinero para compartir con quien fuera que pudiera proveernos alguna ayuda. Convencí a Tori de que estaría bien y decidimos que es mejor si ella va por sí sola.

Después de que se va, tomo asiento en el sillón y empiezo a ponerme de malas.

"… ¿problemas de chicas?" Una voz intriga y por primera vez estoy sorprendida.

"¿Abu?" Pregunto con disgusto.

"¿Puedo darte un consejo querida?" Ella pregunta tomando asiento junto a mí.

Parpadeo rápidamente dudando que ella sea de alguna ayuda. Aunque estaba tan desesperada en este momento, y tal vez una pequeña opinión de una anciana no haría daño.

"Jade, queridita, tú estás metida en teatro en tu escuela, ¿cierto?"

Asiento.

"¿Has leído Shakespeare?"

"Bueno, sí…" me callo.

Ella pone su brazo a mí alrededor, y su hedor de abue vieja empieza a infiltrarse en mis fosas nasales. ¡Eso es aún más desagradable que la historia de la dentadura!

"Sé que nunca la has conocido, pero tu bisabuela era una joven maravillosa. ¡Ella y mi padre construyeron la casa de campo por su cuenta! Sí…" La anciana recuerda. "Ella era fuerte e independiente, y ella se aferraba a sus creencias. Incluso cuando tu abuelo se mudo frente al lago, ella siguió mostrando orgullo al mostrar total intolerancia por nuestro nuevo vecino alemán".

¿De qué estaba hablando? Pensé que estaba tratando de ayudarme; no necesito estar sentada aquí y escuchar una de sus historias.

Sin embargo ella persistió, a pesar de mi obvio desinterés.

"Cada vez que pregunte sobre ir a su casa a jugar, mamá decía que no. Ella decía que sería una mala influencia en mí y nunca debería hablarle a los nuevos vecinos, o a su hijo. Ella no estaba tratando de ser grosera, ella simplemente había enseñada que eso de otros países eran una clase de demonios".

"¿Pero tú fuiste y hablaste con ellos de todas maneras, no es así?" Adivino, comprendiendo lo que estaba diciendo.

"Oh sí. Y créeme jovencita, de verdad tuve miedo al principio. Mi curiosidad me metió en varios problemas en esos días debo añadir. Sólo tenía que saber cómo eran esos tipos, ¿me entiendes?"

Creo que sí.

"A pesar de que me enseñaron que estaba mal, aún tome mis propias decisiones y pase tiempo con los nuevos vecinos".

…

"Jade". Ella declara. "No importa lo que otros digan, tienes que tomar tus propias decisiones sobre la vida. Solo porque la sociedad piense que está mal no significa que no sea correcto para ti. Mi consejo es no tengas miedo". Ella confiesa, acariciando mi espalda. "Eres una jovencita de mente muy abierta, y siempre te amaré no importa quién seas".

Cierro mis ojos para evitar que broten las lágrimas. Incluso mi propia abuela me conoce mejor que yo misma.

"El almuerzo está listo". Dice, parándose del sillón.

"Gracias". Murmuro. "Aunque, ¿te importaría si como después? Hay algo que tengo que hacer primero".

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Aquí está el juego de arcade que Tori estaba jugando copien y peguen en su navegador, quiten los espacios, y cuando la pantalla aparezca den clic en 'PLAY' ¡Disfruten!**

www. vizzed playonlinegames/game. php?id=7405

**N/T: Buenos días/tardes/noches, sé que es un día después pero como no son muchos lectores espero que no les moleste mucho o que no lo hayan estado esperando, el retraso fue debido a los trámites de universidad así que espero que lo entiendan, estaba estresada y me fue bien y conocí gente pero llego muy cansada después de 10 horas de camión, así que esa es mi excusa.  
><strong>

**Ya cada vez más Jade se está dando cuenta de lo que sucede con sus sentimientos, aunque aparentemente hasta su abuela ya lo sabía =P La autora propuso una dinámica con el juego, pero ya que la historia ya tiene tiempo omitiré lo referente a notas de autor (N/A) sobre eso. Empezare a revisar los caps y su ortografía. **

**Espero que les este gustando, los reto a dejar review, si no pensaré que shippean Bade =O**

* * *

><p><strong>Marilinn: <strong>Hola, gracias por el review =) En el examen me fue bien gracias, evite los nervios como propusiste, tendré como un 8 en español estimo (y espero) mate y redacción bien, y aparentemente venía una sección de inglés, lo bueno es que he llevado más años inglés que español como materia. Qué bueno que te gusto el cap, espero que te guste este, ya Jade lo está aceptando, por lo menos sus celos, aunque no quiera sabe que ahí están, y si, que cartero, mejor no confiar en la oficina postal =p gracias de nuevo y espero que tengas buen día.


	6. ¿Por qué eres tú Romeo?

**Disclaimer:** Traducción de 'Cassopolis Diamonds' de Medlie Skyth.

Victorious ni la historia me pertenecen.

* * *

><p>CAP 6: ¿Por qué eres tú Romeo?<p>

Caminar iba a llevar un rato, así que tomo prestado el bote de pedales de mi abuela y empiezo a cruzar el lago hacia la casa de Greg Phillip. Aunque es una distancia corta es una tonelada de trabajo de la pierna.

Un bote veloz pasa a lado de mí, llevando un wakesurfer*****. Cuando mi abuelo estaba vivo, el siempre solía llevarme en su bote para ir de tubing*** (N/T: Deportes acuáticos).** Recuerdo siempre pelear con él sobre la necesidad del chaleco salvavidas, y quejándome después de que nunca iba lo suficientemente rápido.

Después de como veinte minutos más o menos llego al muelle. Tori probablemente había terminado de hablar ahora con Greg sobre nuestro proyecto, en el caso de que siquiera lo haya mencionado. Como sea, asumo que es seguro entrar.

"¿Toc, toc?" Señalo, en vez de tocar de verdad la puerta. "¿Tori?"

"Sótano". Greg me grita desde la sala.

No debería de haber estado sorprendida de verla ahí abajo con tres botellas vacías de cerveza, yendo por la cuarta, pero lo estaba.

"¿En serio?" Cuestiono, deteniéndome al pie de las escaleras.

"Oh, eh… Hey". Ella sonríe nerviosamente.

Le arrebato la botella enojada, pero me calmo cuando recuerdo porque estoy aquí.

"…quería disculparme". Suspiro obstinadamente, mirando sus cansados ojos rojos.

"¡Entonces devuélvela!"

"¡No estaba hablando de la bebida!" Grito.

Esto no estaba funcionando. No esperaba que estuviera borracha. Incluso si trataba de disculparme ahora ella probablemente no lo recordaría. Dudo que haya recordado mencionar el proyecto a su tío también, ahora que lo pienso.

"¿Entonces puedo tenerla de vuelta?"

Resulta que ahora no era un momento muy oportuno de estar ahí para nada. Estoy bastante segura de que mi sándwich se estaba enfriando.

"No bebas mas alcohol por el resto de la noche". Le advierto, tirando la botella en un bote cercano.

"No eres mi jefa, sabes". Ella dice firme. "¡Puedo divertirme y beber cerveza y llamar a quien yo quiera!"

"¡Como quieras! Está bien, mientras no bebas cerveza _ahora_".

"Corrección. Puedo divertirme, beber cerveza y llamar a quien yo quiera, CUANDO quiera".

Si de verdad estaba tratando de molestarme, estaba haciendo un buen trabajo.

"¡Cállate Vega!" Le grito como la gota que colmo el vaso, mostrándole mis dientes.

"¡Tú cállate West!" Ella grita de regreso.

"¿QUÉ?"

Desde arriba Greg pudo haber escuchado nuestro intercambio. Mientras el bajaba con fuerza las escaleras se sentía cómo un pequeño terremoto aproximándosenos.

"¿WEST?" El grita, acercándose a mí. "¿Eres una WEST?"

Ahora estaba acorralada en la esquina del sótano, esperando por la bestia de apariencia maliciosa hacer su movimiento.

"¡SAL DE AQUÍ!" Él grita violentamente y decido que es mejor obedecer.

"¡No quiero volver a verte cerca de mi hija de nuevo, escuchaste!"

Salgo rápidamente por la puerta y corro hacia el lago. Sorprendentemente me tomó la mitad del tiempo volver que lo que me tomo llegar a ahí.

Cuando entro, abue me pasa mi sándwich.

"¿Lo tomo que no salió bien?" Ella se preocupa.

La empujo a un lado.

"Honey bunny…"

"No, ¿está bien? No salió bien. Salió _horrible_. Esta es la última vez que sigo un consejo tuyo".

Con eso tiro mi comida al suelo y corro a mi recámara. Paso junto al chucho de abu en mi camino hacia arriba, quien lo más probable era que estuviera reclamando mi sándwich para sí mismo.

Pude haber sido un poco dura, pero no me importo. Estaba herida. No físicamente por el hombre-bestia de Greg. Estaba dañada emocionalmente, todo por mis falsas expectativas. Se suponía que todo debía ir bien… me disculparía con Tori; decirle que no me importa si habla con Cat o con quien sea, mientras aún me ame. Se suponía que íbamos a encontrar el diamante y salvar la Marina, pero las posibilidades de que eso suceda bajaron a cero. Me paro en el balcón y veo desesperanzada el agua, esperándola montar el Jet negro y salvarme.

Pero ella nunca vino.

No he recibido ni un texto de ella en todo el día, e incluso aunque su tío me dijera que me fuera, ella no dijo nada. ¿Y qué si de verdad estropee las cosas entre nosotras y ya era muy tarde? Con la Marina cerrando y estando vetada de ver a mi mejor amiga, Diamond Lake estaba lentamente convirtiéndose en el infierno que solía resentir una vez más.

Toda la noche, no importa lo que hiciera, me ponía de mal humor. Jugando juegos de cartas con la familia, viendo programas de televisión, incluso jugar New Zealand Story no me animaba.

Cat llamo un rato después de que obscureció, y la ignore. No tenía tiempo de lidiar con historias de casas fantasmas ahora mismo.

Mi teléfono vibro de nuevo, por quinta vez esta noche.

"Cat, ¿qué quieres?" Gimo. "No estoy de humor para una caza de fantasmas".

"¿Quién es?" Ella responde tontamente.

"¡Cat!" Regaño.

"Oh por Dios, ¿soy yo?"

Suspiro.

"No, es Jade. Deja de llamarme". Lo dejo claro y voy a oprimir el botón de 'colgar'.

"¡Espera!" Ella me detiene, y regreso el teléfono a mi oreja.

"¿Qué…?" Me rindo finalmente.

"Tori me llamo".

Claro que ella lo haría.

"Me dijo que te dijera que se vieran en la Marina".

Me siento, ahora interesada en lo que tiene que decir.

"¿…dijo eso?"

"Sí, dijo que su tío salió de la casa, y que quería disculparse contigo". La pelirroja explica.

"¿Por qué entonces no me llama ella misma?"

"Bueno, ella dijo que su tío no la deja".

Si Tori quería disculparse por su pobre apoyo, entonces ¿por qué no dejarla? Yo me escapé de cama de mi abue el verano pasado por un consejo que ella me dio después de todo. No hay razón por la cual ella no pueda molestar a su tío si va a verme si es que yo significo tanto para ella. ¡Sí, una disculpa es lo menos que me debe!

Ya que lo pienso, fue es esa época que Tori empezó a actuar un poco diferente.

~~~Flashback~~~

"Así que necesito que vengas a recogerme a la Marina y tal vez que me dejes quedarme en tu–"

"Olvídalo". Ella se burla.

~~~Flashforward~~~

Luego un par de horas después ella dijo algo que nunca tuvo sentido para mí.

~~~Flashback~~~

"…mira, lamento por mandarte a volar antes. Estoy pasando por algo ahora mismo… ¿me perdonas?"

~~~Flashforward~~~

Todo el tiempo estuvo actuando amargada e irracional conmigo, y peleaba conmigo de todo. Actuaba como si no quisiera estar conmigo, se sintió terrible. Ahora Tori y yo somos más unidas de lo que éramos entonces. No puedo imaginar cuan herida se debió haber sentido.

"Hey". Saludo, acercándome a ella, afuera de la vieja nevería.

"Hola". Ella asiente, sus manos en sus bolsillos "Cat dijo que tenías algo que decirme".

…Cat.

Lo entiendo ahora. Tori debió haberle dicho a Cat sobre el incidente y Cat decidió que ella intentaría arreglarlo. Vine aquí esperando que Tori se disculpara, cuando en realidad sólo era un truco para juntarnos y que habláramos de nuevo. Obviamente, ella debió haberle dicho a Tori que me iba a disculpar con ella.

"Sí". Suspiro.

Igual lo hago. Iba a hacerlo de todas formas. Tori… no me debe una disculpa realmente de todas maneras. Todo lo que hecho ha sido alejarla de mí; solo tiene sentido que no quiera estar en ningún lugar cerca de mí.

"Yo… lo siento mucho". Sollozo.

Ella pone un brazo a mí alrededor. "Yo lo siento también. No quería revelar tu identidad".

"No lo hiciste a propósito". Le digo. "Sólo que he estado… bueno, supongo que he estado un poco confundida, y… tal vez pasando por algunas cosas…"

"Está bien". Ella confiesa. "Te perdono Jade".

Nos quedamos ahí abrazadas por un largo rato. El viento era duro y frío, y ella se sentía tan cálida contra mí.

Es bastante irónico que esta mañana todo lo que quería era alejarme de ella, y ahora que no se me permite verla, no quiero dejar nunca su lado. Sin embargo su tío llegaría pronto a casa y ella dijo que se tenía que ir.

"Así que irrumpiste en mi vieja casa y arrojaste huevos a la nueva, ¿escuche bien?" Abu confirma y yo asiento.

"Y lo siento tanto, tanto por todo. Y por no decirte. Y por actuar de la manera en la que lo hice". Termino.

Ella se ríe. "Cariño, ¡ya lo sabía!"

¿Qué?

"No digo que apruebe lo que hiciste, pero mientras estés sinceramente arrepentida entonces olvidaré con gusto todo lo que paso".

Sonrío y la tomo en un abrazo. "Gracias".

"Por supuesto cariñito". Ella asiente, luego empieza a acariciar mi cabeza. "Por cierto, si esa amiga tuya alguna vez quiere venir, entonces sólo dile que está bien por mí".

"¿Lo dices en serio?" Digo, viéndola ahora. "Entonces estaría bien si ella se queda el próximo par de días".

"Si ella ayuda con los quehaceres, ¡se puede quedar el resto de la semana si quiere!" Abue dice como niña. Espero que sepa que tomaré su oferta.

"Antes de que te vayas corriendo, una cosa más". Ella dice.

"¿Sí?" Le hago caso, volteándome.

Claro que estoy esperando a que me diga que me ama o 'dulces sueños'. Aunque incluso abu tiene el potencial de sorprenderme algunas veces.

"Hay cuatro cuartos de huéspedes disponibles". Ella me recuerda. "Tori puede dormir en uno de esos. Y _solo _en uno de esos".

"¡Abu!" Me espanto, mi cara poniéndose roja.

"Buenas noches Jade querida".

Mientras subo las escaleras escucho a abue hablar con mi padre.

"Bueno Harold, creo que esta es la primera vez que tu hija me ha abrazado por su propia voluntad".

Desde mi cuarto le envió un texto a Tori.

'Es mi turno de regresar el favor. Abue dice que te puedes quedar aquí por el resto de la semana si quieres. Házmelo saber pronto y te recogeré en el bote de pedales'. Envío.

Ella responde en menos de dos segundos.

'mira fuera de tu ventana'

Me sorprendo cuando abro las cortinas y ella está recargada en la puerta de vidrio.

"¡Ah!"

"¡Hey!" Ella se ríe. "Te extrañe, como, mucho, así que decidí venir".

Sacudo la cabeza. "¿Qué te he dicho sobre conducir el Jet negro cuando estás borracha?"

En realidad estaba bastante feliz de verla aquí. Significa mucho que ella estuviera dispuesta a arriesgar la confianza de su tío por venir a verme.

Su teléfono suena. "¿Me enviaste un mensaje?" Ella pregunta. "Pero estoy justo–"

"Sí, ok. La cosa es, abue dice que te puedes quedar aquí. Así que si quieres ir abajo y agradecerle…" Pauso mi discurso y la veo tambalear hacia atrás y adelante. "…entonces probablemente deberías ponerte sobria".

Le consigo un poco de agua y una galletas de la cocina y se lo llevo. Ella ya estaba acostada en mi cama, bebiendo otra botella de la cosa.

"¿Cómoda?" Pregunto.

"¿Eh?"

"Se suponía que debías dejar de beber". Le recuerdo.

"Oh, sí, lo siento, lo olvide". Se ríe. "¿Quieres?"

Face palm. **(N/T: Creo que todos saben que significa).**

"¿Dónde estacionaste el Jet?" Le pregunto, luego miro por mi ventana.

"Está en la zona de pesca".

Supongo que no importa, ya que estaba muy obscuro para verlo esta noche de todas formas. Supongo que no hará daño dejarla quedarse una noche sin que abu sepa.

* * *

><p><strong>NT: Ok, buenos días, ya sé que apenas van cuatro días, pero como el otro estuvo un día tarde se podría decir que este está a tiempo, me dio mucho gusto ver los reviews, así que también por eso actualice, me duele horrible la cabeza y este fin es el FIGG -si están en México quizá lo conozcan- y yo estoy actualizando en vez de estar allá, eso es lo mucho que me gusta esta historia.**

**De verdad muchas gracias a todos los que leen, y especialmente a los que dejan review =p así sea una canción XD Espero disfruten su puente si están en México y si no disfruten su fin de semana igual y no olviden dejar review.**

* * *

><p><strong>Marilinn: <strong>Hola, gracias por tu review de nuevo. La verdad Correos de México no está mal pero he oído de algunos que sí =P, y pues más que el trámite me cansa viajar en camión, pero vale la pena algo que he querido desde los 12 y muchas gracias. De regreso al cap ¡JADE! a veces solo quisiera no sé qué hacerle, se complica mucho su existencia, ¡¿qué no ve que Tori la quiere?! Qué bueno que te gusto, espero también te haya gustado este, y pues los reiews de acuerdo a los lectores está bien, así que no me quejo mucho, gracias a ti por leer y nos leemos pronto =)


	7. El Trampolín

**Disclaimer:** Traducción de 'Cassopolis Diamonds' de Medlie Skyth.

Victorious ni la historia me pertenecen.

* * *

><p>CAP 7: El Trampolín<p>

La preparación estuvo de locos, pero una vez que lo tuvimos sabíamos que iba a funcionar. El primer día no tuvimos suerte, como esperábamos, pero aún así el viaje en sí fue simplemente… ¡emocionante! Mi abuela fue suficientemente amable para prestarnos su bote para poder llegar al punto exacto (en vez de desperdiciar nuestros tanques de oxígeno yendo allá), lo cual hizo las cosas más fáciles.

Ya estaba obscuro, pero mientras nos íbamos hundiendo en el agua, estaba literalmente negro. Por suerte el vendedor de antes menciono conseguir luces en nuestros cascos, y fui lo suficientemente inteligente como para escuchar. Estoy feliz de haberlo hecho, ¡el fondo de Diamond Lake es absolutamente impresionante!

"Estamos por delante del horario". Tori dice en el camino de regreso. "¡Si seguimos haciendo progreso como este, encontraremos la gema nada!

Incluso si no encontrábamos el diamante inmediatamente, el hecho de que ninguna de nosotras se ahogo fue éxito suficiente. Estábamos bastante felices con nosotras mismas por no tener miedo en absoluto.

"¿Vamos a regresar mañana a la misma hora entonces?" Confirmo.

"¡Síp! Tengo el lugar marcado en mi teléfono, así podremos retomar de donde nos quedamos".

Es el fin del cuarto día que hemos estado aquí, y por lo que parece deberíamos terminar de buscar el toda el área para el fin del sexto día. Así que, eso significa el sábado, si no es que antes, la gema será encontrada, lo tendremos controlado, salvaremos la Marina y disfrutaremos un poco de helado antes de dirigirnos de regreso a Cali.

Sin embargo, las probabilidades son que probablemente lo encontremos mañana. Con todo el equipo que tenemos es fácil escanear el área; y mañana en la noche será el punto medio. Aunque ambas tenemos que dormir un poco antes que eso suceda, así que después de regresar a la casa, damos por terminada la noche.

Me dormí bastante tarde… por lo cual mis padres no estuvieron muy contentos. No es que no me haya quedado despierta hasta las tres de la madrugada antes, ¡es sólo que cargar equipo pesado de metal a través del lago puede ser agotador!

Hubo unos pocos quehaceres que tuvimos que hacer antes de ser liberadas. Planeamos rellenar los tanques de oxígeno hoy, para lo cual tenemos bastante tiempo durante las horas que opera el ferri.

"¿Ahora qué?" Suspiro cuando regreso de la tienda de buceo.

"¿Competencia de New Zealand Story?" Tori dice, pero niego con la cabeza.

"No… eso no nos va a ayudar a encontrar la gema".

Estábamos de nuevo en la cochera; era como nuestro lugar para salir ahora que la Marina está cerrada para el público. Tori solo se dejo caer junto a mí en el sillón.

"¿En verdad deberíamos tomarnos un tiempo para descansar, sabes?". Ella sugiere. "Es sano tomar un respiro de pensar en eso por un rato, porque puede hacerse–"

"Tú solo quieres jugar videojuegos, ¿no es así?" Digo.

"¿Por favoooor?" La chica ruega mirándome convincentemente.

Pongo mis ojos en blanco. "Un juego".

"¡SÍ!" Ella exclama y se para de un brinco.

Eventualmente mi mente empieza a olvidarse de la búsqueda y me permito relajarme. Era un buen cambio ritmo el poder estar con ella todo el día, de verdad necesitábamos un tiempo de calidad juntas.

En la noche regresamos al lago y continuamos nuestra exploración.

"Nada". Suspiro para mí misma, viendo el lodo bajo mis botas brotar con cada paso que doy. Estábamos ascendiendo gradualmente hacia la superficie mientras nos acercábamos más a tierra, y cuando finalmente llegamos al banco de arena pude ver la decepción en los ojos de Tori. Hemos trabajado tan duro en esto; estábamos seguras de no habernos saltado ninguna parte del camino y de checar el área entera en completo detalle.

Tori me ve a través de su casco y niega con la cabeza. No tenemos nada.

Salimos a la superficie de la isla y nos quitamos nuestros cascos y tanques de aire. Ya casi era de mañana y nos damos cuenta de que hemos estado buscando por más tiempo del que habíamos previsto.

"No lo entiendo". Tori dice desconcertada. "Deberíamos tenerlo".

Supongo que simplemente no existe.

Dejamos nuestras cosas en la isla y nadamos hacia el pontón en vez de cargarlo por todo el piso del lago. No diría que soy una nadadora rápida, pero definitivamente tenía la estamina para regresar a tierra si quisiera. Supongo que Tori igual, ya que probablemente ella ha estado alrededor del lago tan seguido como yo.

Fue increíblemente desalentador. Ella dijo que aún teníamos tiempo, pero no creo que ninguna de nosotras tenga la fuerza para seguir haciéndolo. Esta noche fue agotadora. De hecho, todo el viaje ha sido mucho trabajo. Odio irme sin haber tenido solo un poco de diversión.

Antes de terminar la expedición oficialmente nos detenemos en la Marina, Estaba cerrada y nadie estaba ahí, pero ambas sentíamos necesario rendir nuestro respeto a el lugar que nos trajo tanta alegría desde que tenemos memoria.

"¿Qué vamos a decirle a Barb?" Tori pregunta.

Ella aún tenía sus goggles en su mano, aunque dejo el resto del equipo en el bote. Ella jala la cuerda de goma de alrededor, y estaba empezando a descarapelarse.

"No es como si hubiera creído que íbamos a lograrlo de todas formas". Señalo. "Ella ha estado empacando todo el tiempo".

Aunque, algunas de las cosas más grandes estaban aún dentro de la Marina, incluyendo las mesas que todavía no estaban rotas y la rockola.

"Deberíamos organizar una fiesta de despedida para el personal. Para demostrarles cuanto los vamos a extrañar". Tori sugiere.

"¿Estás bromeando? Gaste todo mi dinero en esos malditos tanques de aire".

"Oh sí…" Ella recuerda.

La dejo conducir el pontón de regreso. Sólo estaba a unas casas de distancia, aparte me ha estado molestando para dejarla conducirlo. Creo que no puede dañarlo mucho en tan poca distancia.

"¡Buenos días chicas!" Mi abuela grita acercándose a nosotras en el desayuno al día siguiente.

Tori y yo estábamos masticando unos waffles cuando ella llego. Ella nos sirvió un poco de burbujeante agua cítrica en diminutas tazas coloridas. Me sorprende que ella no pusiera una tapa de entrenamiento en ellas, por la manera en la que me trata como bebé todo el tiempo.

"Gracias Srita. West". Tori dice, sonriendo falsamente por un momento antes de regresar a su depresión.

"¿Qué pasa queridas? ¿Un camino difícil?" Abue pregunta, luego toma asiento del otro lado de la mesa.

Ella sabía sobre nuestra búsqueda. Tuve que decirle algo cuando pregunte si podía tomar prestado su pontón".

"Eso, aparte que literalmente no dormimos nada anoche". Tori informa.

"Lamento escuchar eso". Abu responde. "Sin embargo, no deberían rendirse aún. Ustedes dos han puesto mucho esfuerzo en este proyecto suyo. Odiaría verlas salir sin nada".

"Aunque no lo haremos". Digo y luego trago la comida en mi boca antes de continuar. "Decidimos que vamos a tener tanta diversión podamos antes de que nuestras vacaciones terminen".

Tan esperanzadora e inmutada que intento sonar, abu puede notar que no estaba muy feliz de tener que rendirnos. Me dirige una mirada de incredulidad y luego se aleja sin tratar de discutir.

"Así que, ¿qué aventuras divertidas vamos a tener ahora?" Le pregunto a Tori, mientras casualmente tomo de mi bebida. Sólo recuerdo que odio el sabor después de que me lo paso.

Se encoge de hombros. "Mi tía Sal tiene un trampolín de agua".

"¡Suena bien para mí!"

Nunca he estado en uno antes, pero Tori me mostro lo básico. No nos molestamos en cambiarnos a nuestros trajes de baño (ya que el de Tori está en casa de su tío de todas formas), y saltamos enseguida.

"¡Pero cuando estás girando tienes que asegurarte de dar la vuelta completa, de otra manera caerás de golpe y te herirás _realmente_ mal!" Tori advierte, luego hace una demostración de la técnica.

Su cabeza sale a la superficie un segundo después.

"¡Como eso!"

"Lo tomaré como que lo dices por experiencia". Río, luego copio su movimiento y doy un vuelta hacia delante y caigo en el agua.

¡Fue algo divertido!

"De verdad duele si te vas mal". Ella repite.

Después de unos más de esos, me enseña a hacer una vuelta de carro y un salto hacia atrás. Me golpeaba la espalda cada vez en los saltos hacia atrás y eventualmente me rendí con esos.

Después de eso tuvimos un concurso para ver quién podía permanecer más tiempo bajo el agua. Ambas saltamos al mismo tiempo y yo salgo a la superficie antes que ella.

…

…

…¿Tori?

No, ¡no hay forma de que hubiera contenido la respiración tanto tiempo!

"¡Tori!" Me espanto, buscando alrededor frenéticamente.

Escucho una risa. "¡Estoy aquí abajo!"

¡Esa pequeña mocosa! "¡Me tenías muy preocupada!" Anuncio, luego busco alrededor para ver de dónde provino el ruido. "¿Estás bajo el bote?"

Ella sale a la superficie un segundo después, directamente frente a mí. "¡Hola Jade!"

Ella no debió haberme escuchado, así que repito mi pregunta. "¿Dónde estabas?"

Tori señala al trampolín, y de pronto tiene sentido.

"Ohhh".

"Vamos, ¡te mostrare!" Ella dice emocionada, luego me jala bajo el agua antes de que pueda tomar aire.

Un poco de agua entra por mi nariz, lo cual puede ser más incómodo que golpearse en un salto. Aunque una vez que salimos, valió la pena.

La parte de abajo del trampolín era como misteriosa. Gotas de agua caía ocasionalmente de la superficie negra de arriba, la cual hacía eco a través de las paredes flotantes. Era el único sonido que podíamos escuchar; ni siquiera los Jet ruidosos andando en el agua penetraban la estructura única de la cueva artificial.

Había también una hamaca abajo, la cual estaba atada a las cuerdas que mantenían al trampolín en su lugar. Lo tomo que Tori y sus parientes jóvenes deben de pasar mucho tiempo aquí abajo.

Ella se cuelga en una de las cuerdas opuestas a las de la hamaca y yace en su espalda. El columpio de poca calidad ni siquiera era necesario para relajarse aquí abajo.

"Son realmente fuertes en realidad". Tori me informa, hablando de las cuerdas. "No las vas a romper".

Obviamente ella podía darse cuenta de que me negaba a probarlo. Me impulso hacia arriba de la otra cuerda, pero giro sobre ella por accidente. Estaba bajo mis rodillas ahora mientras subo la cabeza de nuevo hacia la superficie y trato de alcanzarlo con mis manos. Esto era desafiante… ¡y Tori lo hizo ver tan fácil.

"¡Sólo súbete a la hamaca!" Ella sugiere, riéndose ante mi intento fallido de subir a las cuerdas.

Aunque ni siquiera pude con eso. Puede ser un espacio pequeño, pero cuando la mayoría de tu cuerpo está bajo el agua hace más difícil treparse. _Especialmente_ con mi ropa empapada del agua extra.

"Joder, ¡brinca desde el centro!"

Oh… bueno sí, supongo que eso sería más fácil ya que está más cerca del agua.

Una vez arriba, se siente agradable relajarse. No me importaría pasar el resto de mi verano simplemente pasando el rato aquí.

Tori estaba pasando su dedo por la parte de arriba del trampolín, haciendo que agua cayera donde tocaba. No fue hasta después que me di cuenta de que estaba dibujando algo.

Lo trate yo misma, lo que hizo darme cuenta de que el lugar por donde pasaba mi dedo era una ligera sombra. Dibuje una carita feliz, luego una estrella, luego mire al diseño de Tori. Aunque no podía verlo desde el ángulo en que yo estaba.

Con cuidado regreso al centro y cruzo desde la hamaca hasta la cuerda junto a ella. Estaba volteada del otro lado, mi espalda moretoneada encarando el agua, y colgando incómodamente de la cuerda como un oso perezoso pero no me importaba.

"¿Qué es?" Digo, moviendo mi cabeza para tener una mejor vista. Parecía un montón de dibujos de alambre, pero entre más lo miraba logre distinguir unas pocas letras. "¿Se supone que diga algo?"

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Ella me ve fijamente. "¿Estás diciendo que tengo fea caligrafía?"

"No. Pero puede que tangas caligrafía de trampolín". Bromeo. "¿Qué dice?"

"Dice Jori". Ella informa. "Es como nuestros dos nombres combinados".

"¿Enserio?" Entrecierro los ojos. No podía verlo, pero le creía. "Ok, déjame intentarlo".

Aunque no pude mucho mientras me sostenía de la cuerda para equilibrarme lo suficiente como para escribir algo. Tori se estaba riendo de nuevo.

"Está bien. Puedo ver tu carita feliz desde aquí". Ella sonríe de lado, viendo entre mi y el dibujo.

"Lo conseguiré algún día". Declaro. "¡Y cuando lo haga, escribiré algo tan garabateado que no podrás leerlo!"

"Ok, lo que digas".

Pasamos la mayor parte del día ahí. Su tía Sal (a diferencia de Greg) no era para nada hostil, e incluso nos compro el almuerzo. Comimos en la parte de arriba del trampolín hasta que termine e insistí en volver a bajar.

"¿Por qué harías eso?" Tori pregunta. "Te vas a volver a mojar toda".

"Mejor que rostizarse aquí arriba en el sol". Señalo y me meto al agua.

"¡Me voy a quedar aquí!". Ella grita hacia abajo para mí.

Ella estaba acostada en su estómago con su cara pegada contra el material para poder verme. A diferencia de antes, el trampolín estaba totalmente seco por el sol que le había dado.

"Sabes que te tienes que volver a mojar de todas maneras si quieres volver a subir al Jet". Anuncio.

"O podría simplemente hacer que mi tía Sal me recoja en el bote de pedales". Ella sonríe.

Me tomo justo el centro donde las cuerdas se interceptan, y empiezo a jalarme a mí misma hacia abajo. Estaba completamente boca abajo, con mis pies justo debajo de la superficie, cuando empiezo a patear furiosamente. Espero que Tori aún esté acostada ahí y no haya anticipado mi broma.

Salgo a la superficie y la veo goteando desde arriba.

"¡Jade!"

Ella regaña.

"¡Te dije que te ibas a tener que mojar!" Me burlo.

Ella salto ahora y se une junto a mí en el flotador inflable. Tuvimos una pequeña pelea de salpicar, luego nado lejos.

Ella me sigue. "¿Pasa algo malo?"

"Tengamos un concurso se aguantar la respiración ahora de verdad". Propongo. "No irse bajo el bote ni nada".

"Ok". Ella asiente. "Además, no necesito hacer trampa para vencerte".

¡Ella seguro tenía confianza!

"Veamos". Sonrío. "A las tres ambas nos sumergimos. Unas, dos…"

* * *

><p><strong>NT: Hola, muchas cosas, primero, nótese que este es el cap más largo de los que van. Segundo, ya va la mitad, es uns historia de 14 capítulos, el próximo también es como de este largo, espero que les este gustando, por cierto usaron la palabra Jori y me gusta cuando la usan en los fics =)  
><strong>

**No se preocupen, esto no ha terminado, aún les falta como media semana, no crean que se rendiran tan facilmente, bueno sí, pero, mmm, ya verán ustedes en los siguientes capítulos como termina esto. También ya llevo los primeros 3 capítulos revisados, lo cual es un logro ya que otra vez termine este hoy. De verdad, son 01:24 a.m. y me levanto en 5 horas para acompañar a mi hermana a la escuela, porque soy una buena hermana (mentira, bueno sí lo soy, y de recompensa veo a mi crush).  
><strong>

**Muchas gracias a todos los que leen y dejan review, aunque es este capítulo quiero agradecer a Andrea L R, Bants, Chikane12, J.A.L.W, LionManu, Pauly Vega, andreina sophia , luisangel perez .756 y nunzio Guerrero que son los que tienen la historia en favoritos 3 De verdad gracias. (Los que tienen puntos ya saben como es ff con eso)  
><strong>

**Ya saben cualquier duda comentario, queja, en el botón de review, que tengan buen día =)**

* * *

><p><strong>Marlinn: <strong>lol, lo siento un typo, era correos de México, ya sabes, las empresas y sus nombres originales. Y pues bueno aunque se pelean ya están juntas de nuevo, no sé amo esa pareja, aunque luego solo sea como amigas, y más bien gracias a ti, por leer y dejar review, las historia no son nada sin sus lectores, espero que te haya gustado este cap =p Y voy a estudiar artes.**  
><strong>

**Jori is my life: **Hola, gracias por dejar review =) Aclarando tu duda Face palm es cuando te golpeas en la cara por algo que dicen o dices, generalmente muy tonto u obvio, literalmente es palmada en la cara, sino entiendes mis explicaciones en google images encontrarás muchos memes. Espero que te haya gustado, gracias de nuevo y nos leemos pronto.


	8. Luciérnagas

**Disclaimer:** Traducción de 'Cassopolis Diamonds' de Medlie Skyth.

Victorious ni la historia me pertenecen.

* * *

><p>CAP 8: Luciérnagas<p>

"¡Oh, espera!" Ella dice, justo antes de que me sumerja. "¿Podemos hacerlo bajo el trampolín mejor? Así podemos sostenernos con las cuerdas".

Parecía una buena idea, así que le hice caso.

Ya abajo, contamos al mismo tiempo antes de sumergirnos. Me meto y espero a escuchar a que Tori salga a la superficie.

Cuando estás aguantando la respiración el tiempo simplemente parece moverse más lento. Abro mis ojos por un rato y encuentro a Tori viéndome. Ella no parecía como si estuviera a punto de quebrarse ni nada, así que trate de mantener una buena cara de póker.

También me doy cuenta de que ella estaba dejando salir aire en intervalos. Yo mantuve el mío dentro, lo que estaba haciendo a pulmones sentirse un poco presionados. Ella parecía bastante experimentada en este juego y tenía miedo de perder de verdad.

La clave para ganar, y esto funciona para concursos de miradas también, es no pensar en eso. Trato de concentrarme en el sonido de los motores rugiendo bajo el agua, o las burbujas saliendo de las fosas nasales de Tori. Sin embargo, mis pulmones aún se sienten como que están a punto de explotar y toso una gran mayoría de mi aire.

Ahora estaba preocupada. Tori se dio cuenta, porque la vi sonreír antes de que cerrara mis ojos con fuerza. Finalmente me levanto, pero me detengo justo antes de la superficie.

Estaba esperando que tal vez fuera capaz de engañarla para que pensara que me había rendido, pero ella seguía allá abajo. Salgo de verdad a la superficie y la veo mirando arriba hacia mí, saludando con la mano y sonriendo.

¡Ella debe de tener branquias o algo!

Otros quince o veinte segundos después ella finalmente vuelve a subir y respira profundo. "¡Fiu! ¡No sabía… que podías aguantar la respiración… tanto tiempo…!" Ella dice.

"¿De qué estás hablando? Tú ganaste".

"Sí, pero nunca antes nadie… había aguantado tanto tiempo… contra mí". Ella admite. "Estoy bastante impresionada".

"¿Estás tú bien?" Pregunto, refiriéndome a su respiración. "Estuviste allá abajo por un buen rato".

"No ha sido mi mejor tiempo. No he estado practicando ni nada".

Su respiración estaba de vuelta a la normalidad ahora al igual que su habla.

"De verdad te lo tomas enserio". Me doy cuenta, viendo como tiene una estrategia y todo.

"Es algo que mis primos y yo hacíamos cuando estábamos aquí". Ella informa. "Quien perdiera tenía que comprarle nieve al ganador".

Tiene sentido. Aunque, ¿cuántos primos tiene?

"Como sea, probablemente deberíamos regresar con tu abue. Le prometimos que le ayudaríamos con los quehaceres".

Oh sí… eso apesta.

Así que tomamos el Jet de regreso, pero abu no nos dejo entrar escurriendo. Pepinillos salió y nos saludo lamiendo el agua del lago de nuestras ropas.

"¡Woah! ¡Abajo chico!" Tori ríe empujando de la nariz a Pepinillos.

"Sólo ignóralo, te dejara en paz". Le digo.

"No me molesta". Tori sonríe. "Él es algo amigable".

Me encojo de hombros.

"¿Crees que podamos ir aunque sea al muelle? ¡Me estoy congelando!"

"Chicas, ¡toallas!" Abue nos llama y las cuelga en el barandal.

"Abu, ¿podemos ir al muelle?" Pregunto a la distancia.

"Sólo no se sienten en nada". Ella contesta y cierra la puerta.

La pantalla **(N/T: Dice screen, se ha de referir a la malla de la puerta, screen****door****) **nos protegía ligeramente del viento, pero no es como si estar adentro fuera a ser mejor. Mi madre tenía el aire acondicionado prendido en la casa. Estamos mejor aquí afuera.

"¿Crees que nos deje sentarnos en el suelo por lo menos?" Tori pregunta temblando del frío.

"Estoy segura de que está bien. Lo estamos mojando de tomas formas".

Eventualmente entramos, pero más tarde esa noche encontré a Tori allá afuera de nuevo.

La vi irse a su cuarto y no la escuche levantarse ni nada, así que cuando me pase de mi cuarto al de ella por el balcón me sorprendió no encontrarla. Ahí fue cuando la escuche en el pórtico.

"Jade". Ella dice. Apenas podía escucharla, pero la vi haciéndome señas para que bajara.

Pude haber bajado por el balcón si hubiera querido, pero me sentía algo perezosa, siendo la 1 de la madrugada. En vez de eso me escabullí por la casa y me reuní con ella.

"Tori, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí afu–"

"Shhh…" Ella advierte, pero dudo que alguien pueda escucharnos.

Sin embargo, esa no era su preocupación.

"Mira". Ella susurra, luego apunta a los arbustos.

Por un segundo no había nada. Aunque después de unos pocos segundos de silencio, una por una de las pequeñas luces empezaron a parpadear, hasta que todo el espacio estuvo brillando con lámparas amarillas.

"¿Y luego?"

"¡Son luciérnagas!" Ella se emociona, aún en voz baja.

"Tori, es un lago, claro que va a haber luciérnagas". Señalo, pero me quede perpleja por un segundo."¿No las habías visto con tu tío?"

Ella niega con la cabeza. "Él tiene esta cosa contra las plagas en la casa. Se supone que mantenga las hordas de efímeras **(N/T:****Mayflies****, no había oído de ellas jamás, según wikipedia también llamadas efémeras o cachipollas) **de establecerse en la casa, pero se deshace de las abejas y las mariposas también".

De hecho, le he estado preguntando a abu si podíamos conseguirnos uno de esos. Todas las arañas parece que se reúnen aquí y yo siempre soy la que tiene que limpiar las telarañas de los árboles y los arbustos. Aunque, supongo que no pensé sobre eso afectando a las luciérnagas, sobre todo porque ya estoy acostumbrada a ellas.

Sin embargo, Tori estaba maravillada por las creaturas. Ella veía fascinada como los pequeños bichos se dispersaban por las hojas. Es verdad; no sabes lo que tiene hasta que no está.

"…sabes…". Empiezo, casi vacilante. "Cat solía mantener un tarro de pepinillos en la cochera para atraparlas cuando eramos más chicas".

Ella me mira.

"Sí, ella tenía miedo de la obscuridad, así que cada noche salíamos y atrapábamos luciérnagas y las dejábamos en nuestra habitación".

Creo que la idea debió haber sonado estúpida, pero Tori estuvo más que complacida con la idea. Ella ni siquiera dudo en volver a entrar a la casa e ir directo a la cochera.

Era un lago, por consiguiente había luciérnagas ahí. Con eso dicho, había probablemente igual cantidad (sino es que más) de mosquitos aquí afuera. Tuvimos que cubrirnos en el apestoso repelente de insectos antes de salir allá afuera, pero según recuerdo nunca repelió a las luciérnagas. Fue hace años, pero abue aún usa la misma marca de repelente.

Afuera me siento un poco tonta al principio. Luego Tori atrapo a la primera y después de eso empecé.

Cuando estaba más chica algunas veces aplastaba por accidente a las criaturas en mis manos ansiosas. Recuerdo cuan triste Cat se llegaba a poner cuando una moría, y teníamos que hacer un pequeño funeral para cada una. Ahora tengo dedos más ágiles, y con Tori y yo trabajando juntas juntamos al menos treinta en los primeros diez minutos.

Nos sentamos al final del muelle, el tarro en medio de nosotras mientras veíamos a los delicados insectos bailar sobre el lago.

"Creo que el lago ahora mismo es aún más bonito que el cielo nocturno; y es tan hermoso cuando todas las luces están apagadas". Sonrío, viendo arriba a las estrellas.

"Puedo pensar en algo más bonito". Tori murmura.

Ella estaba evitando contacto visual conmigo, y a pesar de que estaba obscuro pude notar un pequeño sonrojo en su complejo facial.

"…oye, mira esto".

Me paro y ella me mira. Le hago señas para que me siga y la guío hasta la lancha de motor de mi abuelo.

La cosa no se ha movido en años, y tenía una cubierta gris encima. Estaba muy ajustada, pero si desatas uno de los lados puedes abrir la puerta lo suficiente para entrar.

"¿Ya ves como tú tienes tu escondite secreto bajo el trampolín de agua?" Pregunto, luego abro la puerta.

Ella se agacha y mira adentro.

La cosa no se ha movido en años.

"Vamos". La apresuro.

Ella me mira como si fuera una especie de truco pero se mete de todas formas. Tomo el tarro de bichos y lo meto antes de unirme a ella.

Estaba húmedo y había unas cuantas arañas haciendo sus hogares ahí, pero al igual que abajo del trampolín, estaba completamente aislado.

"Yo y MIS primos solíamos escondernos aquí cuando abue trataba de hacernos limpiar los mejillones cebra de su parte del lago". Le informo.

"No es muy espacioso". Ella se da cuenta, tratando de acomodarse entre los asientos de atrás y la cubierta.

"¡Sólo vente al frente!" Me río y me brinco adelante.

La ventana que protege al conductor del agua era suficiente para sostener la cubierta donde nos podíamos arrodillar cómodamente. Tori se acomoda en el asiento del pasajero mientras yo tomo el lado del conductor.

"Solíamos jugar piedra, papel o tijeras para ver quien se quedaba con los asientos del frente". Continúo.

"¿Eras buena en eso?" Tori pregunta.

"De hecho siempre perdía". Suspiro. "Todos mis primos decían que mis movimientos eran, bueno, predecibles".

"¿Por qué es eso?" Ella pregunta.

~~~Flashback~~~

"¡Son las originales de mi película favorita!" Me emociono cuando desenvuelve my regalo de Santa secreto de Cat.

"¿Y en qué película las usaron?" Tori pregunta.

"Tijereteando".

~~~Flashforward~~~

"… ¿qué? ¡Me gustan las tijeras!"

"Sí, pero, ¡no puedes escogerlas TODAS las veces!" Ella señala.

"Tenía diez".

Una sonrisa aparece en su rostro. "¡Eres tan ridícula!"

"¡Lo dice la chica que quería ir a una caza de luciérnagas!" Se la devuelvo.

Ella me mira por un segundo como si estuviera ofendida, ¡pero pronto ambas empezamos a reírnos histéricamente! No sé porque, o que era tan divertido para empezar, ¡pero no podía detenerme! Tal vez era el simple hecho de que estaba feliz.

"Oh Dios, ¡creo que estamos demasiado cansadas!" Tori se ríe tontamente. "¡No hemos dormido en al menos veinticuatro horas!"

Era más que eso, pero no tenía la paciencia como para añadirlo. Ni siquiera deberíamos estar aquí afuera de todos modos, pero incluso si abu se despierta y no nos encuentra, ella probablemente creerá que fuimos por – bueno, la cosa que fallamos en encontrar.

"¿Esto va a algún lado?" Tori pregunta.

Ella estaba inclinada en mi lado y estaba presionando botones al azar. Ninguno de ellos hacía nada, por supuesto, ya que el vehículo no estaba encendido.

"Déjalo en paz, despertarás a las arañas". Advierto. "Y no, no se ha movido en varios años".

"Aw, eso apesta". Ella suspira. "Parece como si fuera muy divertido".

"Lo era". Le aseguro. "Mi abuelo solía llevarme a dar la vuelta al lago en una llanta amarrada atrás".

Ella no dijo nada, solo sonrío incómodamente y asintió.

De seguro ella se dio cuenta la ausencia de un abuelo en la casa desde que ella está aquí. Ella probablemente está tratando de ser sensible con mis sentimientos y no traer a colación ningún tema delicado.

"…está bien". Digo cuando me doy cuenta su incómoda condición. "El abuelo murió hace mucho tiempo".

"Oh, lamento escuchar eso…"

"No te preocupes. Tú no trajiste el tema a colación; yo lo hice… y ya no me molesta. Quiero decir, aún lo extraño, pero ha pasado mucho tiempo".

"Deberíamos irnos a la cama ¿no?" Tori sugiere, luego se baja del asiento.

Ella se estaba dirigiendo a la puerta pero la detengo.

"Oh, ¡espera!"

Ella me mira.

El aire se quedo atrapado en mi garganta, y por un segundo no pude respirar. Pronto retome mi compostura.

"Mm, me alegra que te gustara el escondite, pero no fue exactamente la razón por la que te llame aquí abajo".

Ella permanece en silencio.

"Como que quería hablarte sobre algo, bueno… ayer". Admito tímidamente.

"¿Sobre qué?" Ella pregunta, pero creo que lo recuerda un momento después.

"Me puse un poco, no lo sé, defensiva, supongo… cuando me dijiste que le habías llamado a Cat". Le recuerdo, mi voz bajando de volumen al final.

"¡Ya te disculpaste por eso!" Tori confiesa. "No te preocupes por eso, ¿está bien?"

Pensé en solo acordar con ella, pero había algo que tenía que decir. Si me arrepiento ahora, probablemente nunca lo diga.

"Y de verdad me arrepiento por todo, fue algo embarazoso…" Recuerdo. "Es solo que quería saber, ya sabes… si hay algo entre tú y ella".

Ella estaba en silencio de nuevo, y vi una mirada de asombro en su rostro siempre que la luz de la luciérnaga pasaba sobre ella. Trago.

"N-no, nada pasa entre nosotras". Ella explica apresuradamente, tomando mi mano. Ella la deja ir igual de rápido. "¿Por qué…? ¿Te molestaría si lo hubiera?" Ella pregunta. "Hipotéticamente, digo…"

Ella se trataba con sus palabras y creo que hubiera querido que dijera que sí.

Sin embargo, decidí guardarme mis sentimientos personales fuera de mi respuesta. "No, no entiendo porque algunas personas se molestan con las relaciones homosexuales".

"Oh. Correcto…" Ella suspira, casi decepcionada. "Quiero decir, correcto… bueno, no estoy en ninguna relación, así que…"

Ella no termino su oración. En vez de eso, ella miro hacia la puerta y de regreso a mí, como preguntando se ya había acabado y se podía ir. Asiento y la sigo afuera, dejando el tarro detrás.

"¡Párate!" Digo, sacudiendo a la chica violentamente la mañana siguiente. "Tori, ¡LEVÁNTATE!"

"¿Qué?" Ella dice de pronto, viéndome duramente antes de que su expresión se relaje y bostece. "Estaba teniendo un sueño lindo…"

"Tu tío está afuera Tori. Él está demandando verte".

"¿Qué?" Ella entra en pánico, instantáneamente levantándose.

La acompaño bajando las escaleras, pero permanezco segura detrás de la puerta. Lo miro, insegura de que podrá decir.

Cuando se fue, él dio la vuelta a la parte de atrás y encendió el Jet. Su hermanastro lo trajo aquí, de acuerdo a abue".

"¿Nos va a matar?" Pregunto mientras Tori vuelve a entrar.

Ella parece alterada y espero lo peor. Luego las orillas de su boca empiezan a curvarse y levanta la vista hacia mí. "Ve por tu equipo. ¡La búsqueda continúa!"

* * *

><p><strong>NT: Hola, espero que le haya gustado, como sea, aparentemente son 14 capítulos pero había olvidado que los últimos 4 no son capítulos en sí, así que no me vayan a odiar por no avisarle antes, la historia se termina en 2 capítulos más, aunque aún tiene otra continuación. **

**Muy bien, este capítulo me recuerda a una historia, la de aviones de papel y luciérnagas o algo así, la leí en inglés ya hace un tiempo y pensé en pedirle en permiso al autor para traducirla cuando terminara las que ya tengo permiso, pero vi hace poco que ya la están traduciendo, es muy buena, no sé cuantos caps vayan, pero si pueden léanla =P. Otra muy buena que no tiene nada que ver es la de Detrás de las líneas enemigas, igual le leí en español y también alguien la termino de traducir hace poco.**

**De vuelta a esta historia, muchas gracias a todos los que dejan review y a los que leen y a todos =) Hoy agradeceré a los que tienen en Alertas: 0shadow02, Anenan, Bants, J.A.L.W, JORI4EVER, LionManu y Ragamuffin47, faltaron algunos pero los pondré en el siguiente. **

**No olviden dejar review comentando lo que quieran, de preferencia de esta historia, pero si quieren platicarme de su día igual está bien =P**

**Nos leemos pronto y se cuidan.**

* * *

><p><strong>Marlinn: <strong>Hola, que bueno leerte de nuevo, pff, lo sé, pero ya quedan pocos días, igual sino llegaran a encontrar nada, se están haciendo más unidas, aunque a Jade aún le cueste eso de sus sentimientos, pero sí, tienen que ponerse manos a la obra lo más rápido posible si quieren lograr algo; pues me interesan más las audiovisuales y digitales para estudiar, aunque me gusta mucho dibujar estilo anime y dibujo técnico y pues la música; pues que bueno que te este gustando =) Gracias y nos leemos pronto**.  
><strong>


	9. Ferris Míticos

**Disclaimer:** Traducción de 'Cassopolis Diamonds' de Medlei Skyth.

Victorious ni la historia me pertenecen.

* * *

><p>CAP 9: Ferris Míticos<p>

De pronto se estaba moviendo muy rápido. ¡Apenas podía llevarle el ritmo! Para cuando llegue a arriba de las escaleras, ella estaba abajo, tomando su tanque, hacia abajo de regreso, arriba de nuevo para tomar sus goggles y su casco, abajo de regreso, y arriba OTRA VEZ para tomar su traje.

"¡Vamos, tenemos que irnos!" Ella se emociona, jadeando de todo el movimiento. "Tomaré tu casco y tus goggles y tu carga tu tanque de aire".

"Sabes que el ferri está activo ahora mismo". Grito detrás de ella mientras va por el pasillo. Entro a mi recámara, donde ella está buscando en mis cosas. "No vamos a poder buscar sino hasta medianoche".

"No vamos a buscar bajo el ferri". Ella informa. "Tengo nueva información. Te lo explicaré de el camino, sólo – ¡ve a cambiarte en tu traje!" Ella ordena y me arroja el traje.

Abordamos el pontón y ella acelera. En vez de ir hacia nuestro lugar usual ella da un giro al otro lado de la isla y se empieza a dirigir hacia ahí.

"Ok". Ella empieza sobre el sonido de las olas. "Entonces, recuerda que te dije la historia sobre como el ferri se averió, ¿verdad?"

¿Enserio? "Mm, sí. Esa es la razón por la que estamos buscando el diamante". Me burlo.

"¡Como sea! La cosa es que, mi tío dice que el ferri que se averió no es el mismo que está cruzando ahora".

"Bueno, obviamente. Lo remplazaron con uno nuevo, uno que pueda funcionar mejor". Reitero. "Tori, ya sabíamos esto".

"Resulta que el ferri no fue lo único que remplazaron".

¿Eh?

"Resulta que reubicaron el puerto completo al otro lado del lago".

El otro lado… "¿Estás segura?"

Ella asiente con confianza. "El tío Greg se había olvidado por completo. Él dijo que estaba buscando unas viejas fotos que su abuelo tomo, y se dio cuenta de una diferencia en la manera en que las casas estaban encarando desde el cable".

¡Esto es genial! Puede que hayamos gastado un montón de tiempo buscando en el lugar equivocado, pero ya no nos tenemos que preocupar por el ferri. Ella siguió explicando como el cable anterior aún estaba en su lugar, y que podríamos seguirlo todo el camino hasta la isla. Teníamos suficiente aire con nosotras para un viaje más, así que era todo o nada.

Había una coda más que me estaba molestando…

"Pensé que habías dicho que no querías decirle a tu tío sobre la búsqueda". Recuerdo.

"Al principio no". Ella dice. "Pero me di cuenta de que él en verdad tiene experiencia y quizás sería capaz de darnos algunos consejos. Me arrepentí entonces, porque lo único que me dijo esa vez fue que me rindiera y que no había esperanza, y… otras cosas malvadas y desalentadoras".

"¿Así que él espero hasta que huiste para decirte algo útil?" Digo en un tono de confusión.

"Yo tampoco lo entiendo, pero creo que ni él se rindió con esa gema". Tori declara mirando fijamente al frente. "Él cree en nosotras Jade. Igual que tu abue y mucha más gente en realidad. Incluso Barb".

Toda esta plática sobre algunas personas considerándolo un 'mito'. No creo que Barb tenga fe en nosotras, pero si nuestras familias pueden hacer a un lado sus diferencias esperando que nosotras encontremos esto… tal vez es posible que algunas personas crean en nosotras.

Nos detenemos a unos metros de tierras y descendemos hacia la obscuridad una última vez. No teníamos tiempo para checar el perímetros como hubiéramos querido y espero encontrarlo más temprano que tarde en nuestro viaje. Sin embargo, nuestros detectores permanecieron en silencio.

Dimos pasos cuidados a través del fondo del lago para evitar patear mucho polvo. Algunos peces pueden ser agravados también, y haría más difícil buscar si atraemos demasiados de ellos. En este momento no creo que hubiera mucha diferencia.

"…ping".

El detector que Tori estaba deteniendo de pronto hizo un sonido. Fue breve, y al principio creí haberlo imaginado.

Efectivamente ella dio otro paso hacia adelante y sonó de nuevo.

¡Y otro paso! Sonó dos veces esta vez.

Con un simple destello de luz toda nuestra fe fue restaurada. Finalmente estábamos llegando a algún lado.

Otro paso hizo que dejara de sonar, así que con cuidado decidimos donde se activaba más y de acuerdo a eso posicionamos el taladro. Tori cree que la gema debe estar al menos a un metro bajo la superficie.

Llevo un tiempo, y nuestros tanques de aire se estaban agotando lentamente. Tori puede ser capaz de aguantar la respiración por mucho tiempo pero aún teníamos una caminata de diez minutos a tierra más cercana. Esa eso, o un abandono del equipo en el fondo del lago, lo cual puede ser si esta gema está todavía más debajo de la superficie.

Cavo otro buen pedazo de tierra y Tori pasa el detector arriba de nuevo. ¡Sonaba como loco! Debemos estar acercándonos.

Ambas empezamos a patear el piso, luego buscamos alrededor con nuestras manos. Los peces se estaban volviendo locos por el taladro, y era imposible ver algo con todo el polvo. El detector redujo el área en donde buscar, por suerte, y eventualmente tome un objeto pequeño.

Lo saque y el detector dejo de sonar. Toco a Tori en el hombro, pero por lo que sé pudo haber sido un pez. No podía ver nada con las nubes de polvo. Deje el taladro y Tori dejo el detector mientras caminábamos a la costa.

Tuvimos que dejar nuestros tanques a mitad del camino cuando finalmente se terminaron. El aire estaba volviéndose increíblemente delgado y yo ya estaba desenganchando algunos de los ganchos de seguridad. Tori hizo lo mismo y salimos a la superficie.

Fue un nado corto hacia la isla desde ahí, y cuando llegamos a la costa me quite el casco.

"¿Aún lo tienes?" Tori checa, arrancándose sus goggles. Estaban atorados en su cabello y literalmente se zafaron de la conexión débil que había.

Sin embargo lo ignoramos y saco el objeto de una bolsa de mi traje.

El objeto con forma de anillo estaba cubierto de pegote y otras cosas crujientes que se fueron acumulando. Bajo el sucio exterior había seguro un diamante. La parte superior era enorme, y consumida por unos cuantos mejillones cebra.

"¡Lo hicimos!" Tori se emociona. "¡Lo encontramos!"

Brinco y la abrazo de alegría, con cuidado de mantener un fuerte agarre en el anillo mientras lo hago. Olíamos a almizcle y apestábamos a pescado; estábamos agotadas y casi desmayadas de la falta de oxígeno, pero teníamos el anillo.

Lo pongo en mi bolsillo para mantenerlo seguro cuando nadamos de regreso al bote.

Cuando regresamos, estaba asombrada de ver a abue y Greg sentados en el pórtico bebiendo café.

"¿Bueno?" Greg pregunta y abu nos mira esperanzada.

Mantengo mi rostro inexpresivo hasta el momento en el que saco el anillo de mi bolsillo.

"¡Yippy!" Abu se regocija. "¡Caramba, lo encontraron!"

"Sabía que podías hacerlo niña". Greg sonríe y le da palmadas a su sobrina en la espalda.

"Aw, ¡gracias!" Tori se ríe.

"Bueno, vengan, vamos a buscar donde lo limpien y ver cuánto vale". Insisto. "Alguien llame a Barb".

"Le llamo de camino a la joyería". Abue asiente. "¿Te importaría acompañarnos Greg?"

Oh Jesús. Aquí estoy yo pensando que se odian entre ellos, pero abu se estaba apegando al tío de Tori un poco rápido".

"Sí, bueno, no puedo darles un precio exacto del objeto en cuestión, pero puedo darles un estimado". El joyero dice.

Siento como si hubiéramos estado esperando por horas escuchar de él. Se retiro a su oficina para empezar a limpiar la cosa, ¡y siento que estaba a punto de volverme loca!"

"Bueno, ¿qué es?" Tori persiste, inclinándose en el mostrador para mirar en el cuarto".

El pone los ojos en blanco ante su impaciencia. Qué descaro… ¡él no tiene ni idea de lo que hemos pasado para llegar a esto!

"Es un anillo muy viejo, es difícil de decir. En el momento en el que lo compraron probablemente valía una fortuna". Él explica.

"Removí lo último del caparazón señor". Otro hombre, su asistente, dice desde atrás.

Él trajo en anillo consigo, el cual lucía decepcionantemente más pequeño sin todo el caparazón que se había construido a su alrededor.

"Aquí, ven, ahí un diamante central y dos más pequeños a lado. Puedo darme cuenta por la edad del anillo de plata que debió haber sido uno de los pocos anillos con tal diseño cuando fue creado al principio".

Era tan pequeño… ¡y feo! ¿Quién usaría algo así?

"Puedo comprárselos por cinco mil ochocientos". El hombre dice. "Menos los cargos por limpiarlo e identificarlo, por supuesto".

Gastamos al menos ochocientos en los tanques de aire, rellenarlo, el taladro, las máscara de repuesto y el detector avanzado. Le debemos a la prima de Tori una parte también, al igual que las cuotas en las tarjetas a donde cargamos todo el equipo. Con lo que nos queda apenas seremos capaces de pagar por otros tres meses de la Marina.

"¿Está seguro de que es todo lo que puede ofrecernos señor?" Mi abue pregunta. "Fue encontrado en el fondo de 'Diamond Lake', el anillo tiene una historia detrás".

"Lo siento". Él niega. "Si no desean venderlo ahora, puedo retener los cargos por otra semana".

Nadie hablo en el camino de regreso. Barb, quien no había contestado el teléfono antes, regreso la llamada entre la tienda de buceo y la casa".

"Hey". Suspiro, contestando el teléfono de abu por ella".

"Jade, dulzura. ¿Eres tú?"

"Sí, hola Barb". Confirmo sombríamente.

"Oh cariño, no te desanimes… no lo encontraron, ¿verdad?"

"Lo encontramos". Tori responde, inclinándose hacia el teléfono. "Aunque lo que encontramos no era exactamente lo que estábamos esperando".

"¿Con que sí?" Ella pregunta.

Entramos al vecindario y le pregunto a abu si nos puede dejar en la Marina. Tori y yo nos bajamos, y ella se va, diciendo que deberíamos llamarla para un aventón si se hace muy tarde.

Entramos a la tienda y Barb nos saluda.

"Hola queridas, Dios, ambas se ven abatidas". Ella se fija.

Tori asiente y yo miro alrededor la tienda por última vez.

"¿No me van a mostrar lo que encontraron, niñas?" Ella presiona, dándose cuenta de mis dedos moviéndose en mis bolsillos.

Saco el diminuto anillo de mis jeans y se lo paso.

"Cielos…" Ella empieza. "¿No es hermoso?"

"No importa. No es suficiente para salvar la Marina". Suspiro. "Es apenas suficiente para salvarnos de los usureros".

"¡Queridas! ¿Por qué venderían tal cosa?" Ella pregunta, pareciendo asombrada. "Pasaron sus vacaciones completas tratando de encontrar esta mágica leyenda de gema. ¿Y tan rápido quieren cambiarla por papel verde? ¡Repámpanos!"

La vemos extrañadas… ¿quién dice eso?

"El valor de esta gema no puede ser determinad por un vendedor, amores. Después de todo lo que han pasado, estoy segura de que esto vale más que una pequeña fortuna para ustedes dos".

"Gracias Barb". Sonrío débilmente. "Pero no importa lo que creamos. Nadie va a pagar quinientos mil por esta cosa vieja".

"Tal vez no, pero voy a hacer unas llamadas. De seguro ha de valer algo para alguien". Barb insiste. "Conozco unos pocos joyeros y coleccionistas de artefactos con una buena historia detrás de ellos. Ustedes déjenme a mí los arreglos queridas. Todo lo que tienen que hacer es esperar hasta mañana, ¿puedo confiarles eso?"

Miro a Tori quien asiente con la cabeza hacia mí.

"Ok. Aunque tengo que irme a medio día". Explico, y regreso el anillo a mi bolsillo. "Sólo para que sepas, el tipo con el que hablamos nos ofreció un poco menos de seis mil por el".

"Veré que puedo hacer chicas". Ella dice y se despide.

Contra los deseos de mi abuela decidimos caminar a casa en la obscuridad. Era algo deprimente, pero estuvimos hablando en el camino y… no puedo decir que este viaje fue un completo desperdicio.

"Caminamos en el fondo de un lago". Tori sonríe. "¿Quién más puede decir que hizo eso?"

"Y fue divertido robar de esa tienda". Añado. "¡Y fastidiar a ese chico de la tienda de buceo!"

Ella sonríe. "Ves, ¡no fue un total desperdicio!".

El dinero que gastamos fue un completo desperdicio, pero digo que el tiempo fue bien gastado. Especialmente porque Tori estuvo conmigo en todo.

Abu compro un poco de helado de la tienda de la esquina, pero simplemente no era lo mismo. No había cono de galleta tampoco. Solo tendré que acostumbrarme.

"Vamos querida, ¡no estés tan deprimida! ¡Ustedes dos han logrado algo que mucha gente en este lago había soñado por años! Deberían estar orgullosas de ustedes mismas".

"Todos siguen diciendo eso, peri simplemente no se siente así". Tori admite. "¿Podría tener más Seltzer por favor?"

"¿Te gusta esa cosa?"

"¡No está mal!" Ella declara, luego hace la cabeza para atrás dejando caer la última gota del fondo.

Era mi último día aquí en el lago, lo cual quería decir que mi tiempo con Tori se estaba acabando. Si iba a decirle como me sentía tenía que aceptarlo yo primero y no sé si estoy lista. Sin embargo, viéndola ahora no hay ninguna otra opción.

"De hecho ya me acaba mi helado". Digo, haciendo hacia delante mi plato. "Nos vemos arriba, ¿está bien?" Le digo a Tori. Ella asiente y me adelanto.

* * *

><p><strong>NT: Hola, un capítulo más, espero que les esté gustando, aquí va el último del mes, lo tengo planeado terminar el 17 de diciembre, yo le aviso el próximo cap cuando subo la próxima historia, ya casi se convence Jade de decirle a Tori, y pues ya viene siendo tiempo, aunque no sé porque tiene que ser Jade, por qué Tori no le dice o.O? Como sea, muchas gracias a todos los que han leído la historia.**

**No olviden dejar review poniendo lo que sientan, si les gusto o no, si ven algún error (btw, están revisados hasta el 5) si quieren matar a Jade, si les gusto que encontraran el anillo, si se decepcionaron porque no cuesta tanto como creían, lo que crean que vaya a pasar, ustedes pueden dejarlo en un review =)**

**Mención especial a los que tienen la historia en Alertas Pauly Vega, aless k, andreinasophia garcia, languianorenteria, luisangel perez 756, lupihta95, nunzio Guerrero y mpachy. Tengan un buen día todos los lectores =)**

* * *

><p><strong>Marlinn:<strong> Hola, gracias por dejar review =) Lo sé, puede ser desesperante, pero entendible que Jade se ponga así, la verdad cuesta trabajo confesarse cuando no sabes si eres correspondido, aunque no sé cómo no ve que sí lo es. No te preocupes, claro que lo continuaré, sólo que diciembre es algo más pesado para mí, ojalá sigan el fic de las luciérnagas, es tierno, y el de Yerba está genial, yo espero lo mismo. Espero que te haya gustado y que el próximo te quite la ansiedad de qué hará Jade con sus sentimientos, por fin. Gracias de nuevo, y que tengas buen día, nos leemos ponto =)


	10. Helado sabor durazno

**Disclaimer:** Traducción de 'Cassopolis Diamonds' de Medlei Skyth.

Victorious ni la historia me pertenecen.

* * *

><p>CAP 10: Helado sabor durazno<p>

"¡Espera!" Llamo mientras Tori está a punto de irse.

Sí, aún no le he dicho como me siento. Todo el día he tratado de forzarme a mí misma de invitarla a salir, pero justo antes de que tratara me pongo increíblemente nerviosa.

Anoche ella me dijo que se suponía debía irse en la mañana y que no me despertaría. Sin embargo, aquí estaba,

Pensé que era muy tarde cuando me desperté y no la encontré en la habitación de huéspedes. Por supuesto me aceleré y resulto que apenas la alcance por unos segundos.

"¡Jade! ¿Viniste a despedirte?" Ella sonríe y baja su ventana.

Decir adiós era a lo último a lo que vine. Vine a decir que estaba enamorada de ella, y que en verdad estaba celosa antes. Vine a decir que no quiero que Cassopolis sea el inicio y el fin de nuestro tiempo juntas como amigas – no, más que sólo amigas. Vine a decirle que ella es más hermosa que el lago de noche, y cuán sexy se ve en su bikini. Vine a decirle que talle nuestras iniciales en nuestro árbol con mi collar.

Pero simplemente no pude encontrar el aliento para hablar.

Tori estaciona el auto y sale.

"Te veré en la escuela en un par de días, ¿está bien?" Ella dice, rápidamente envolviéndome en un abrazo. "Tengo que irme ahora, mis padres me están esperando en casa en un par de horas".

Todavía, permanecí sin palabras. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué mis palabras tenían que escoger ahora para no funcionar? Permanecí en blanco mientras ella se alejaba conduciendo por el sucio camino.

Probablemente era lo mejor mantener estas cosas para mí. ¡Si las hubiera dejado salir todas de una vez ella probablemente ni hubiera entendido! Aunque algún día se lo diré, y le diré todo lo que estaba pasando por mi mente; el día que ella dijo que llamo a Cat, o cuando empecé a evadirla. Tal vez ella proporciona alguna idea también y finalmente seremos capaces de ser abiertas la una con la otra.

Mientras tanto…

Mi teléfono vibra. Deslizo en contestar llamada, pero espero que ella hable primero.

"Jade, ven a la Marina, ¡Cuánto antes!"

"¿Tori?" Ella colgó.

Sin embargo, algo estaba alterándola y ella me quería ahí. Empecé a caminar a un ritmo rápido al principio, y mientras la Marina aparecía a la vista me encontré corriendo.

El estacionamiento estaba abarrotado con carros y gente alrededor con sus hijos y nietos todos ansiosos de entrar. Había un gran letrero sobre la puerta, que leía '¡Gran reapertura!'.

"Barb, ¿cómo?" Balbuceo asombrada mientras entro al edificio.

"¡Lo lograste! ¡Estoy tan complacida!" Barb sonríe. "Tori, ¡ven aquí! Hay alguien que quiero que ustedes dos conozcan".

Junto a Barb está una mujer quien quizá era unos pocos años menor que ella. Ella vestía ropa muy pasada de moda, al igual que el anillo que Tori y yo recuperamos.

"Chicas, me gustaría que conocieran a Flora. ¡Su bisabuelo fue el ex gobernador de Georgia!"

"¡No es cierto!" Tori se emociona.

Barb había de alguna forma contactado a un descendiente del dueño del anillo, pero… "¿Cómo en el mundo…?"

"¿Ustedes son las dos jovencitas que encontraron el anillo de mi bisabuela?" La mujer pregunta. "¡Este anillo significa mucho para mi familia! ¡Muchas gracias!"

"Flora, ¿tú hiciste todo esto?" Tori pregunta, viendo alrededor asombrada el restaurante lleno.

La mujer asiente y Barb sonríe.

"Gracias Señorita Flora". Respondo sinceramente. "Este lugar significa mucho para todos nosotros".

"Ni se preocupen chicas. Me ocuparé de todos los pagos en este lugar, sin importar las condiciones". Ella nos asegura.

"Ahora ustedes dos diviértanse; ¡el helado corre por mi parte chicas!" Barb dice, saludándonos con su mano en el aire felizmente.

Ambas nos teníamos que ir, pero supongo que merecemos sentarnos y disfrutar un helado después de todo lo que hemos hecho esta semana.

"Viendo este lugar así, todo valió la pena". Tori dice, luego da una lamida a su cono.

"…ok… ¿Perdiste la voz de nuevo o qué?"

"No". Me atraganto. "No, no lo hice. Solo estoy… feliz".

"No te ves feliz". Tori se da cuenta. "Lo hicimos; ¡la Marina está de regreso! ¿No estás al menos un poco emocionada?"

"No me malentiendas, estoy enserio, enserio feliz de que este lugar siga abierto. Es sólo que… ahora tenemos que irnos".

No solo tenía que dejar la Marina, sino que todos los recuerdos de este viaje tenían que quedarse aquí también.

"Solo porque ya no estemos en el lago no significa que no podamos seguir siendo amigas". Tori sugiere, dándole otra mordida a su cono".

"¿Quéeee? No estaba hablando sobre…"

Sin embargo, ella estaba mirándome con dureza. Ella claramente no iba a creerme de todas maneras.

"Técnicamente no significa eso". Respondo a su última pregunta. "…mira, este verano ha sido loco. Nos hemos acercado bastante y la verdad no sé si puedo pasar más tiempo contigo como, bueno, _solo_ amigas.

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" Ella se inclina, su codo ahora sobre la mesa.

"Quiero decir, ¡me vuelve loca!... oh, olvídalo".

Ella se sienta más derecha ahora. "Vamos, ¡dime!" Ella persiste. "¿Qué te vuelve loca?"

"Tú…" Murmuro. "No te lo tomes a mal, pero de verdad me confundes algunas veces Vega".

"Y, ¿cómo se supone que me tome eso exactamente?" Ella pregunta.

Aunque la ignoro y sigo. "Solo no sé qué pensar". Suspiro. "¡No sé lo que quiero! Eso, o no estoy dispuesta a admitir que yo–"

"La verdad no tengo tiempo para esto". Tori declara, interrumpiéndome.

Ella se para y tira lo que queda de u helado en el bote de basura, luego se detiene frente a mí. "¡Me has teniendo esperando toda la semana, así que sólo… invítame a salir!"

In–invitarla…

"Lo he dejado más que claro que te quiero. Ahora necesito una respuesta. ¡No puedo esperar otro verano por esto!"

¡Ella estaba actuando como si estuviera molesta! Pero, ella quería una respuesta. Cómo no sentirme confundida.

"¿Vas a decir algo o debería irme?"

Ella pone los ojos en blanco, después se gira. "Como sea. Yo–"

"Sí".

Mi corazón latía con fuerza y sentía que me faltaba el aliento más que cuando se acaba el aire de mi tanque. Ella se congelo en su lugar, lo cual ahora me doy cuenta es lo que quería. No quería que se fuera a ningún lado.

"Sí qué". Ella respira, parada completamente inmóvil.

"Sí…yo…" mi cuerpo entero se tensa. "Saldré contigo".

Ella se da la vuelta y tiene lágrimas en sus ojos. "¿Enserio?" Ella inhala y empieza a acercarse a mí. "Quiero decir… ¿esto es lo que de verdad quieres?"

Me pongo de pie, tomo sus manos y cierro mis ojos. "Eso creo". Sonrío. "En realidad, creo que es lo que necesito… te necesito Tori".

Ella inhala profundo ante sus palabras y la acerco. Levanto la mirada hacia ella y ella ya no estaba llorando.

La veo fijamente a los ojos. Brillaban con una profunda pasión por sus deseos, o tal vez solo eran mis propios ojos reflejándose. Había una profunda conexión entre nosotras de cualquier manera que me llevaba a creer que _ambas_ necesitábamos esto.

Tener que partir cada quien por su lado fue difícil, pero no imposible. Sabía que era cuestión de días para verla de nuevo y esta vez no iba a haber secretos.

* * *

><p><strong>NT: Hola, aquí está por fin el tan esperado final que todos buscábamos desde Lakefic, aunque aún falta una tercera parte. Por poco olvido subirlo, totalmente pensé que era hasta mañana e hice cuentas hasta la noche y ya estaba super dormida, lo bueno es que ya estaba acabado, la proxima actualización será en tres días y el primer capítulo de la secuela estará en seis. Muchas gracias a todos por seguir leyendo. Que tengan un buen día y no olviden dejar review sobre el final =)**

**P.D. Aún faltan los extras ;)  
><strong>


	11. EXTRAS

**Disclaimer:** Traducción de 'Cassopolis Diamonds' de Medlie Skyth.

Victorious ni la historia me pertenecen.

* * *

><p>**EXTRAS**<p>

ww*.forestoflove.*om/tree6789

¡Ja! Fue el árbol 6 – 7 – 8 – 9. ¿Cuáles eran las probabilidades? Copien y peguen la liga en su navegador y remplacen los asteriscos con sus respectivas letras.

¿Alguien vio el episodio de Victorious titulado 'Tori y Jade tienen una cita'? Hecho divertido; el episodio se estreno en mi cumpleaños. Grandioso episodio pero me pregunto a donde hubieran ido las cosas si esos chicos no hubieran aparecido =/ Si no han leído mi final alternativo, copien y peguen este link.

(ww*.fanfiction.*et/s/7894609/1/Tori_Jades_Play_date_Alternative_Ending)

O sólo den clic en mi nombre junto a el título de la historia y encuéntrenlo así.

Entonces, aquí esta otro hecho divertido; en el proceso de escribir esta historia tuve que cortar un material que no encajaba. Los próximos tres capítulos son los siguientes:

1) Una burla metafórica entre las chicas. Cortada de el final del capítulo cinco en Lakefic.

2) Una corta escena de beso entre las chicas. Cortada de el principio del capítulo 7 en Cassopolis Diamonds.

3) Un capítulo perdido en medio de Cassopolis Diamonds.

Por último, me gustaría agradecer a todos los que han leído las series de Lakefic. Las series con oficialmente llamadas 'Caos en Cassopolis', pero este sitio no permite organizar por nombre de series. No se preocupen, hay una tercera parte en las series actualmente en progreso. Pasara un tiempo antes de que la postee, pero por favor mantengan un ojo es eso ;)

-Mel

* * *

><p><strong>NT: Hola, ok, lo sé, es muy corto, pero así está el 11 original. Obviamente todos hemos visto el episodio, este fic no es actual. Ahí viene el índice de los tres extras, como ya lo dijo MedlieSkyth, gracias a todos los que leen =)  
><strong>

**El primer extra va en tres días junto con el primer capítulo de la tercera parte, no tendrán que esperar mucho.**

**Gracias de nuevo, no olviden dejar review y que tengan buena semana, sobre todo a todos los que están en finales.**

* * *

><p><strong>Marilinn: <strong>Hola, la verdad también me gusto el final, más que nada como Tori se desespera con Jade y Jade ya no sabe ni qué está pasando. No te preocupes, espero que cuando tengas tiempo te des una vuelta, yo igual estaré fuera por un días en dos semanas, pero igual trataré de actualizar. Gracias de nuevo y que tengas buen día =)**  
><strong>


	12. Escena cortada: Lakefic

**Disclaimer:** Traducción de 'Cassopolis Diamonds' de Medlie Skyth.

Victorious ni la historia me pertenecen.

* * *

><p>"¡No puedes POSEER mi brazo!" Ella se ríe.<p>

"¡Sí puedo!" Lo acabo de hacer. ¿Y sabes qué más? También voy a tomar tu pierna". Con eso, cruzo mis piernas alrededor de su pierna derecha, atrapándola.

Ella se alejaba retorciéndose en este punto. "Jade ¡no! ¡Necesito esas!"

"Na, no las necesitarás. No es cómo si tuvieras que caminar ni nada".

Ella estaba actuando tan gracioso, como si yo de verdad fuera a tomar sus ligamentos. Pronto empiezo a reclamar su ojos, su oreja, sus huesos.

"Y tú corazón".

"¡Necesito ese!" Ella exclama con miedo, luego cubre esa parte de su pecho.

"¡Porque ESO va a detenerme!" Sonrío.

Ella baja sus manos ahora y suspira. "Dudo que puedas tomarlo incluso aunque quisieras".

_Ahora_ estoy ofendida. "¡Sí podría! De hecho, sé que podría. Y confía en mí, sería tan fácil".

"¿Sí? Me gustaría verte intentarlo".

Pretendo arrancarlo de su pecho y empuñarlo en mis manos. La chica delirante echó un vistazo para ver si de verdad lo tenía, pero alejo mis manos antes de que pueda ver.

"¡Jade! ¡Devuélvelo!" Ella se asusta.

"¿Por qué debería?"

"Bueno, porque…" Ella empieza nerviosamente. "Lo necesito para vivir".

"¿No me lo confías a mí?" Percibo, viéndola cuidadosamente.

"Quiero decir, supongo, pero, es algo importante para mí y no sé si estoy realmente lista para darlo". Tori explica en voz baja, sus palabras tan indecisas como si corazón metafórico.

"Entonces tu corazón necesita a aprender a correr riesgos".

"¡Pero lo ha hecho antes! ¡Y está seriamente herido a causa de eso!" Ella llora. "Sólo devuélvelo".

Ella apenas y luchó conmigo por alguna de sus partes físicas de su cuerpo, pero cuando al corazón se refiere ella simplemente no se rinde. Transfiero el objeto imaginario a una mano y lo arrojo contra la pared.

"¿Por qué hiciste eso?" Ella pregunta, señalando mi gesto.

"Ya no lo quiero". Le digo. "Me mordió".

* * *

><p><strong>NT: Hola, aquí está el primer extra, es como una 'escena extendida', solo faltan dos extras, pero como no alteran el curso de la historia ni nada hoy también subo el primer cap de la última parte, se llama 'Estrellas fugaces', espero que le haya gustado este y les guste la tercera parte.**

**No olviden dejar review, aquí el próximo extra es en tres días. Nos leemos pronto y que tengan buen día.**

* * *

><p><strong>Marilinn: <strong>Hola, gracias por dejar review =P La verdad me encanta cuando Tori pone en situaciones así a Jade, creo que se ha ido creando un estereotipo de ellas como pareja en los fics, con Jade muy fría y solo tierna con Tori a solas o ni así, o simplemente 'mala' de algún modo, cuando en la serie no se ve muy a fondo su vida, ni siquiera contando TheSlap, pero bueno, amo el pairing y esto ya parece más queja =P Espero tengas tiempo de leerlo junto con el primer cap de la tercera parte, si no, pues verás más contenido junto con menos espera ;) Suerte igualmente, que tengas buen día y nos leemos pronto.


	13. Escena cortada: Cassopolis Diamonds

**Disclaimer:** Traducción de 'Cassopolis Diamonds' de Medlie Skyth.

Victorious ni la historia me pertenecen.

* * *

><p>Nos sumergimos simultáneamente a las tres. Me jalo bajo la cuerda y engancho mi pierna alrededor de la parte inferior para apoyarme.<p>

Mis ojos estaban cerrados, así que no me di cuenta cuando coloque mi mano encima de la de Tori.

Ella se veía tan hermosa, flotando en su lugar. Parecía un poco nerviosa ante mi gesto accidental y decidí dejar mi mano donde estaba. Su cabello desplomado y desplegado mientras las olas sobre nosotras circulaban, y la débil luz que brillaba a través de la superficie hacía que su piel brillara angelicalmente.

Supongo que incluso podía decir que, desde el ángulo de la luz, ella se veía… bonita.

Ella debe haber estado pensando en algo similar o ella estaba reaccionando a la colocación de mi mano. Cualquiera que fuera el caso, ella se acerco y aferró su cuerpo de la cuerda, mirando a mis labios como si me pidiera permiso de que le permitirá besarlos.

No me podía ni concentrar en el hecho que no había respirado en por lo menos unos buenos treinta segundos. Su postura de necesidad me seducía y me encontré tomando su cuerpo mientras ella estaba contra la cuerda. Tori tomo mi cara con su mano libre mientras me acercaba, y tuve que pelear la urgencia de inhalar justo cuando se movía para besarme.

Cuando nuestros labios se tocaron me maree. Pudo ser que ella me dejara sin aliento… o el hecho literal de que carecía de oxígeno. Quizá ambos; pero _joder_, se sintió increíble. Pequeñas burbujas rozaron mis labios entre sus suaves besos y me pregunte cuanto tiempo podía ella mantener la respiración. Si significaba besarla así, fácilmente me quedaría aquí abajo por dos minutos completos, si no es que más.

Eventualmente salí a la superficie; si me hubiera quedado más tiempo allá abajo Tori hubiera tenido que hacer respiración boca a boca – bueno, de nuevo, de todas formas. Ambas estábamos jadeando intensamente en la superficie.

"E-eso fue…" Digo, pero siento que me voy a desmayar cuando empiezo a hablar.

"Increíble…" Tori termina por mí.

* * *

><p><strong>NT: Hola, hey, espero que les haya gustado esta escena, es un beso, y es bajo el agua, así que aquí está, el próximo, último y extra más largo será en tres días, gracias de nuevo a todos, buen día y no olviden dejar review =)**

* * *

><p><strong>Marilinn: <strong>Hola, gracias por el review :3 lo sé, se me hace muy tierno que no quiera darle su corazón, pero entendible totalmente. sí la verdad, hay historias que me encantan con una Jade con esa actitud, más que la historia un trasfondo bien planteado y no sólo porque 'no le hacen caso en su casa' o 'algún padre muere' o 'sufrió algún abuso' no tiene porque ser siempre así, es lo bueno de fanfic, que puedes cambiar e inventar, no es malo seguir estereotipos, pero no siempre. A mí también me encanta ver a Jade en esas situaciones en las que Tori la mete XD Gracias de nuevo por comentar, nos leemos pronto =) y que tangas buen día.**  
><strong>


	14. Escena eliminada: Cassopolis Diamonds

**Disclaimer:** Traducción de 'Cassopolis Diamonds' de Medlie Skyth.

Victorious ni la historia me pertenecen.

* * *

><p>"¿Dónde estacionaste el Jet?" Le pregunto, luego miro por mi ventana.<p>

"Está en la zona de pesca".

Supongo que no importa, ya que estaba muy obscuro para verlo esta noche de todas formas. Supongo que no hará daño dejarla quedarse una noche sin que abu sepa.

"Hablaremos con mi abuela en la mañana, ¿ok? Hay otra cosa que se supone que hagamos hoy de todas formas".

"¿Qué es eso?" Ella pregunta, aún riéndose por el alcohol.

CAP 7: Yendo de caza de correo

Tori y yo estábamos afuera en el techo ahora. La luna estaba cerca a su punto máximo cuando decidimos llamar a Cat.

"¡Hola Jade!" Ella contesta. "¿Tú y Tori se reconciliaron?"

"Muy graciosa tratando de hacernos eso". Tori responde.

"¿Quién es?"

Oh por Dios…

"¿Se concentrarían?" Grito de pronto. "Es casi media noche, estamos vigilando en secreto en el techo". **(N/T: Vigilar en secreto = steakout, filete = steak. Juego de palabras).**

"No como filete". Ella informa.

¡Por Dios Santo!

"¿Enserio Cat?" Tori gime. Incluso su lógica de borracha no se puede comparar con cuán estúpida es la lógica de cada día de Cat.

"¡De verdad! ¡Soy vegana!"

"¿Estás segura de que no deberíamos colgarle ya?" Me quejo.

"¡Nooo! ¡Yo soy la razón por la que se están hablando, en primer lugar! Por favor déjame quedarme Jade".

Miro a Tori, quien puede que lo esté considerando.

"… ¡Jeje! ¡Quedarme, Jade! ¡Rima!" **(N/T: Otro juego de palabras, stay = quedarse).**

Antes de que algunas de las dos pueda responder a su falta de atención ambas nos damos cuenta del auto acercándose a la entrada.

"¿Qué es eso?" Cat pregunta. "¿Se las comieron?"

La ignoramos.

"Parece que el cartero está aquí". Tori se da cuenta. "¿Por qué tan tarde en la noche?"

"Oh, ¿'Cartero' es código para fantasma?" La chica atolondrada pregunta.

"Tal vez él también tiene un trabajo de día". Supongo. "Al menos que entregue dentaduras para vivir".

"¿'Vivir' es código para 'morir'?" La chica molesta continúa. Finalmente solo cierro mi teléfono.

"Él está yendo a la casa equivocada otra vez". Tori dice.

"Sí, es cierto…" Eso me da una idea. "¿Quieres vengarte un poco por habernos encerrado?"

"¡Diablos sí!" Ella accede, luego las choca conmigo.

Tan pronto como él entra nosotras bajamos al otro lado de la casa y rodeamos hacia el frente. Tori atora una barra de flotación en las puertas del sótano mientras yo jalo unos ladrillos de cemento frente a la puerta.

Nos escondemos atrás y nos acomodamos bajo la ventana, viendo por la esquina mientras el hombre batalla abriendo la puerta.

"¡Oh, cielos! ¡Jerry me dijo que este lugar estaba embrujado! ¡Tengo que salir de aquí!" El chico entra en pánico con un acento raro.

"Tengo otra idea". Tori susurra en mi oreja. "¿Puedo tomar prestada tu llave del ático?"

Trepamos por las rejillas del drenaje y abrimos la ventana del piso de arriba. La habitación, como la isla, no ha cambiado ni un poco desde el año pasado.

"¿Lista?" Tori sonríe y yo asiento.

Ella y yo empezamos a saltar golpeando las paredes, pateando los muebles y gritando tan fuerte como podemos. Cuando por fin guardamos silencio, ¡lo escuchamos volverse loco!

"¡Oh Dios, oh Dios! ¡Haz que pare!"

Nos reímos simultáneamente.

"¡Ratas!" El hombre grita desde abajo.

Oh…

"Oh mierda". Tori pestañea. "¿No creerás que despertamos a todos esos roedores, o sí?"

No importa si yo creo que lo hicimos; lo cual sí creo. El punto es que si alguien pregunta estuvimos toda la noche en la Marina empacando. Le explico a Tori y bajamos rápido por la ventana. Ni nos detuvimos a quitar lo que bloqueaba la puerta antes de salir corriendo detrás de la casa y escalar al balcón.

**N/A: El libro tres se titula 'Estrellas fugaces'. Por ahora van ya cinco capítulos completos. Hasta entonces… Sigan leyendo y sigan viendo Victorious~**

* * *

><p><strong>NT: Hola, espero que esten bien, como verán este es el último extra, así que pues es la última actualización de esta historia, como se darán cuenta yo apenas voy en el dos de Estrellas fugaces, espero que hayan disfrutado tanto esta historia leyendo como yo lo hice traduciendo, a pesar de todo, aquí está terminada la traducción.  
><strong>

**Gracias especiales a los que dejaron review en la historia aunque sea una vez: nunzio Guerrero, marilinn, Pauly Vega, Bants, Paradox Etern, aless k, chikane12, jori is my life y anenan.**

**Gracias igual a los que leen, ponen en favoritos o alertas. **

**Que tengasn una buena semana, nos leemos pronto =)**

* * *

><p><strong>Marilinn: <strong>Hola, jajaja, pues tal vez lo rompieron, lo malo es que solo es ficción =p Yo creo que todos tenemos aunque sea muy pequeño y tal vez con solo algunas personas un lado tierno :3, sí, he leído y sigo leyendo muy buenas historias con esos plots, pero muy desarrolladas, tanto historia como personajes, y quiero decir, sí suceda, así que tampoco se pueden evitar esos temas. Siempre es bueno ver a cualquier personaje fuera de su zona de confort, los empuja al borde =) jajaja, si te entiendo, no te preocupes, me pasa igual. Yo también, mis respetos a esos que hacen excelentes historias, a ellos me es imposible no dejarles reviews o hasta mensajes, hay que reconocerlos. De nada, :3 y gracias igual a ti por todo el apoyo. Sí, Jade es genial, la amo 3. Nos seguimos leyendo en estrellas fugaces, buen día y suerte igualmente.**  
><strong>


End file.
